Aimer et la Canada
by Firestarter0610
Summary: What will happen when the Canadian "Hot Shot" meets the wary American? Will they find out they have more in common with each other than orignally thought? Or will they just kill each other first?
1. Disclaimers

OK, before I get started, of course, I have to list the disclaimers. I don't own anyone in this story except for Cameron. The characters in this story are based on real life, although some of the events in this story did happen with particular individuals involved. I write fan fiction to escape reality and truly never intend to offend or turn profit. I thank you for reading my story and hope you enjoy. Please review (approvingly or disapprovingly) as it will be greatly appreciated. Now with all the legalities out of the way, enjoy!


	2. Comebacks & Heartaches

**Cameron Davis walked into the Tennessee State Fairgrounds Sports Arena a.k.a. "the Mecca" ready to start preparing for her usual routine. However, this night in particular was anything but routine. The wrestling company she worked for, USA Championship Wrestling was holding its annual "Thanksgiving Homecoming" show, and it was sure to be a busy night for her as there were already 11 matches announced for the evening. Cameron had been looking forward to this night as soon as the card was released. One of her favorite wrestlers, "Hot Shot" Johnny Devine, was making his return to the ring after a long absence due to his being stabbed back in September. **

**When Cameron had first heard about the incident involving not only Devine, but also another USA employee Andy Douglas, she broke down and cried. She and Andy weren't the closest, but she always had respected him and genuinely liked him as a person. Although she had never really had a chance to have a conversation with Devine, she still respected him as a wrestler. Not just any wrestler, a Canadian wrestler. Anyone would tell you, next to her brother, Canadian wrestlers always had a soft spot in her heart. It wasn't because she was Canadian or anything, it was just their talent. She personally couldn't wait for Johnny to be able to return to the ring, and tonight he was getting his chance.**

**After getting everything set up that she needed for the night, Cameron found one of her bosses Mike Sircy to get the line up in full so she would know whose music she lacked. Most of them she had already, earlier burning them onto a CD so things would be easier for her during shows. She began walking up to several different wrestlers asking for the music she needed, each giving her a hug and telling her they would be talking to her later in the evening as all were busy with the big show going on that evening. Cameron, seeing Johnny Devine come in a bit earlier, decided she would go ahead and ask him for his disc. She knew his entrance music by heart, but didn't have a CD with her for it.**

"**Johnny?"**

"**Yea?"**

"**I need to ask you something when you get a minute."**

"**I'll give you an autograph next time, besides how did you get in here?"**

"**I walked in the door like I always do, and I don't want an autograph thank you very much. I am needing to get your…"**

"**Look, honey, whatever it is you want, I ain't got it, so please see yourself out."**

**Cameron walked out of the dressing room completely in shock. She had never been addressed in that way before by a wrestler ever. Even when she had just began working for the company; the guys were always nice to her, knowing that if she ever asked for anything, she actually needed it. It wasn't just for the hell of it. There were tears brimming on the edges of Cameron's eyes as she brushed quickly by one of her good friends Matt Catalano. He tried to stop her, knowing that something was definitely wrong with her, but she didn't even hear him as her mind was a million miles away. She made her way back upstairs to her "crow's nest" to grab a cigarette. If there were anytime she needed one, it was now.**


	3. Tears & Tongue Lashing

**While Cameron was outside, Sircy had walked into the dressing room, immediately being approached by Johnny.**

"**Mike, man, there was a fan in here bugging me a minute ago. I don't know how she got back here, but she kept trying to ask me for something, and I told her that I wasn't giving her anything, and to get out."**

"**There's no way possible that a fan could get back here. The only person that security would let back here is… Johnny, what did she look like?"**

"**She was about 5'10, blonde, a little heavy set. She had on a black t-shirt, jeans, and her hair was in a bun."**

"**Oh boy. I have to take care of something, I will be right back."**

**Instantly, Sircy knew that Johnny was talking about Cameron. That child never had her hair down, and it was either in a bun or pony tail. She always wore jeans on show nights because she would have to get dirty helping clean up after the show. He had known due to seeing her earlier that she did have a black shirt on. He first looked up to the "crow's nest" to see if she was there. He asked some people if they had seen her, and they had told him she went outside to smoke and was quite upset by something she refused to talk about. Sircy then went out the back door, seeing Cameron crying in the arms of her brother whom was to be working the show that night. He had happened to be walking around the corner, and noticed her crying.**

"**James, what's going on?"**

"**I dunno man, I came back here and my little sister was out here crying her eyes out. I just took her in my arms, and she hasn't stopped crying long enough to even talk to me."**

"**Oh Jesus. I know what happened. Hey Cam? Baby girl, Johnny told me what happened. He didn't know who you were or why you were there."**

"**(Tearily) What did he say?"**

"**He said that a fan had come into the dressing room bugging him trying to get something from him and he had told her/you that he wasn't giving you anything and to get out."**

"**He thought I was a fan? Dumb ass should know that as many times he has been here during his rehab there would be no way that security would let anyone back there unless they were told to by you, Bert, or Steve. Oh my god. I can't actually believe that he said that. He ain't gotta be worried about working tonight because time I get through with him, he will be rehabbing till halfway through 2005."**

**With that, Cameron straightened up her face, pissed as hell, storming into the building back towards the heels dressing room with a purpose. James couldn't follow her, but Sircy was hot on her heels knowing she was about to cash a check on his ass if he didn't stop her. As Cameron got to the curtain of the dressing room, she made her presence known.**

"**In-fucking-coming!"**

**A few of the guys tried to cover up as the female made her way into the male dressing room.**

"**Cam, what's wrong Baby Girl?"**

"**Oh get over it guys, you ain't got nothing I want to see anyways. Where is the fucking jackass, Chase?"**

"**Who?"**

"**Devine, the prick."**

"**Oh, it's you again. I told you…"**

"**Oh I know what you told me, but now its time to listen asshole."**

"**I beg your pardon?"**

"**I beg YOUR pardon, I wasn't finished so shut the hell up. When I came in here while ago, it was to ask you for your entrance music. Not an autograph or anything else. Not that I would want it now anyways. As many times as you've been here during your recovery, you should have known security won't let anyone past this curtain unless they are an employee. You actually thought I was a fan? That's funny, because see, I was before, but after the way you acted, I am surprised you have any fans at all. God damn it, you give Canadian wrestlers a bad name. You fucked up, and disrespected me. You're lucky I don't make you suffer for it, and I definitely could. You may be coming out to Barney tonight if I have my way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more work to get done before bell time."**

**Johnny just sat there in stunned silence. That's all he could do until someone picked his jaw up off the floor. No one, especially a woman had ever talked to him like that. He should have been pissed, but he couldn't be. He felt awful. He had noticed her working a few times he had been there, but didn't think anything of it besides maybe she was helping out till the regular person returned. He felt like shit. Man, he definitely needed to apologize to her.**


	4. Brothers & Following the Rules

"**Wow. That was something."**

"**You're not kidding Matt. I've never seen her unload on someone like that. I've never heard her use that tone of voice with anyone. It was so full of hatred and bad intentions. Those two words before now I didn't think were even in her vocabulary."**

"**You think her brother knows, Hammer?"**

"**For Johnny's sake, he better not. Otherwise, there may be an unscheduled match here tonight."**

"**Oh come on guys. I feel bad about all of it, but what is her brother going to do?"**

"**You don't know who her brother is, do you?"**

"**Nope, sorry."**

"**You know me; you just didn't know she was my sister."**

"**Oh hell." Sircy said as he heard James speak up from the corner he was hiding in, after sneaking in the back door, watching his little sister going off.**

"**James man, I've never heard you mention her before. I'm sorry, I made a mistake."**

"**Oh you're damn straight you've made a mistake son, and you're damn sure going to apologize to her. In the middle of that ring, otherwise, Mike this is my notice, I ain't working tonight. You better go get Bert and work out something quick."**

"**Oh Jesus. I will be right back. Don't go anywhere James."**

**With that, Sircy took off like a shot towards his partner Bert Prentice hoping Bert could talk some sense into James whom was supposed to be part of the main event tonight. As soon as Bert was told what was going on, he and Bob Ryder, the booker for her brother's main promotion "NWA: TNA", made a dash towards the dressing room to try and resolve the problem.**

**Meanwhile, in the other locker room, Cameron was getting the other CDs she needed as well as talking to some of her friends about what happened earlier. One of her other bosses, Steve walked in with a worried expression on his face. This was nothing new as he always worried when they had big shows like they were tonight.**

"**What's up Scatterbrains? There's nothing to worry about man, we've got a packed house and a great card."**

"**Cam, we've got problem."**

"**What's wrong Steve?"**

"**James is refusing to work."**

"**What do you mean he's refusing to work? He's the main event!"**

"**Oh I know. He told Sircy that if Devine didn't apologize to you in the middle of the ring in front of everyone, he wasn't going to wrestle."**

"**Oh shit. This is all I need."**

"**Sircy said that to keep you out of there till they get things straight. He also said that you can't intentionally mess his entrance up."**

"**Damn, Hot stuff just takes all the fun out of shit doesn't he?"**

"**Cam, just play by the rules please."**

"**OK. If you guys say so. I ain't happy about it, but I'll do it."**


	5. The Match & Apologies

**About 15 minutes before bell time, Sircy came up to the "crow's nest" with the final script for tonight's show along with a CD marked Devine. She knew what that CD had on it, even if she couldn't stand the thought of being nice to the man right about now.**

"**OK Cam, here's your notes and Johnny's music. Remember, play by the rules."**

"**Okay, okay. Did you get bubba happy?"**

"**He's content enough to work tonight depending on how things turn out."**

"**Good. Mike, I didn't want him to do that, it's just that…."**

"**I know Baby Girl. In his mind, he's taking up for his sister, which he doesn't get to do that much anymore."**

**The show went off without a hitch, up until the 6th match of the evening which was to be Johnny Devine vs. Cassidy Reily. "Cassy" as Cam called him, had been a good friend of hers for several years, and said that just for her; he would be a little bit stiffer on Johnny. Cameron played the song that in the past made her face light up like a Christmas tree. But tonight, she wished she could take the RATM remix of the Star Wars Imperial March and shove it up Devine's ass. She then played Cassidy's music and did something she didn't normally do. When she was working, Cameron didn't want to appear unprofessional and cheer like a normal fan. However tonight, she thought she deserved at least one unprofessional moment and screamed her head off as Cassy made his way towards the ring. Once he got inside, he even made it a point to acknowledge her upon entering the ring. The match went on, and Devine ended up getting the win. Even though Cameron knew that was what the script had called for, it still sucked that she was robbed of the ability to enjoy some sort of payback on Devine. Any other night before tonight, she would have given the man a standing ovation. She played his music after the match. He grabbed the microphone from Steve and asked her to cut the music.**

"**Look, I know you guys don't like me, but I want you to be patient with me a minute. There's something I need to do, and then you'll be rid of me for the rest of the evening. When you come to a wrestling show, there are a lot of people working very hard to make sure things run smoothly. From the promoters, the announcer, the ring crew, and even the sound tech. Earlier this evening, I automatically assumed something, and made a mistake, hurting someone a great deal. Cameron, can you come down here please?"**

**At first, Cameron looked at him like he was insane. After tonight that was definitely one of her opinions of him.**

"**Cameron, please come down here."**

**She finally decided to go to the ring. As she was making her way down from the "crow's nest", James made his way outside the curtain so he could see for himself that Devine was living up to his end of the deal made earlier. Steve helped her on the apron, and held open the ropes so she could enter the ring. Cameron stayed a good distance away from Johnny, not trusting him, and not trusting herself to being so close and not punching his lights out or worse.**

"**Cameron, I brought you in here for a reason. Earlier tonight, I assumed that you were something that you were not and treated you like shit. After you not so politely put me in my place, I had realized I made a big mistake. For that I want to apologize."**

**Cameron then proceeded to go over to Sircy and grab his microphone.**

"**You want to apologize do you? Is it because you really mean it, or because if you don't my brother is threatening to kick your ass all over this building?"**

**With that, the crowd cheered because they knew that she was referring to James. Johnny got a worried look on his face. Things were definitely not going his way with this girl tonight.**

"**I'll give you that Cameron. Your brother did mention something about shipping me back to Canada in pieces if you didn't forgive me. However, I do want to apologize and I do mean it. Please believe me when I tell you how truly sorry I am."**

**Cameron decided to have a little fun with him. She may get into trouble later on, but right now, it was worth every bit of it.**

"**Devine, I'll forgive you on one condition."**

"**Name it."**

"**I want you in front of me on your knees begging for my forgiveness."**

"**Come on, Cameron…."**

"**You said name the condition, and I did. If you don't do it, I have no problem unleashing the pit bull waiting on you to mess up over there."**

**At this point, Johnny was willing to do anything to make Cameron see that he was truly sorry for being an ass to her earlier. So, he had no choice. He got on his knees, and crawled over to her.**

"**You drive a hard bargain, don't you?"**

**When Johnny said that, one of the regular fans Bonnie yelled out "I wouldn't push it, you're getting off easy buddy!" The crowd, and even Steve, Bert, and Sircy had to laugh at that remark. After Johnny shook his head, he decided to try and continue with the apology.**

"**Cameron, I'm here on my knees begging you to forgive me. I done wrong and I know that. I truly mean it when I say that I am sorry. Please forgive me."**

"**Alright, you're forgiven. This still doesn't change anything else though. If it happens again, I will have no problem letting my brother bash your skull in and leaving your blood on the floor."**

**With that, Cameron made her exit, heading back up to the "crow's nest" to get things ready for the next match. Devine made his way to the dressing room. The rest of the night went off without a problem as James did compete in his match as scheduled. Although several times throughout the evening, as Cameron looked towards the heels' dressing room, she caught Devine staring at her. She wasn't sure why, however, she had hoped he had learned his lesson not to fuck with Cameron Davis ever again. After the show, a few of the guys came to wish her goodbye and to tell her take care. She sent Devine's CD back through them. She didn't want to handle facing him again that night.**


	6. Flowers & TV Tapings

**The following Monday, while Cameron was working in the promotion's office, a florist pulled up in front of the building. There were several other offices in the building, so Cameron assumed they weren't for anyone with her. The next thing you know, the office's buzzer rings letting them know that someone is downstairs wanting in the office. Steve goes to answer it and let whomever it was up. A few minutes later, he walks into her office, with the delivery guy hot on his heels. Steve has a shit eating grin on his face, quite curious as to whom the flowers were from.**

"**Who are those for?"**

"**You, Baby Girl."**

"**Me? From who?"**

"**I'd like to know the answer to that question myself."**

"**Ma'am, are you Cameron Davis?"**

"**Yes sir, I am."**

"**If you could please sign on the line for me and they're all yours."**

**Cameron signed the paper, and attempted to give the delivery guy a tip. He told her it had already been taken care of by the gentleman whom ordered them for her. This confused Cameron even more. She sat them on her desk and searched for the card. Once it was located, Cameron sat down in her office chair and opened the envelope. What she read almost made her fall over dead from shock.**

"**Cameron, please accept these as a token of my sincerest apologies. I would love for you to accompany me to dinner after this Saturday night's show. You don't have to answer now, just come dressed accordingly as your typical attire will not be fitting for the occasion.**

**Sincerely,**

**J.P."**

"**OK Cameron, what gives? Who sent you a dozen yellow roses?"**

**About this time, Bert comes in to see what all the commotion is about and sees the flowers.**

"**Alright heifer, who sent you those? Cause I know they ain't for me."**

"**Devine. He wants me to go to dinner with him Saturday night after the show."**

"**Let me see! Let me see!"**

"**I swear Scatterbrains, you aren't anything but a big kid, are you?"**

"**Nope, now let me see!"**

"**Okay! Here you go."**

"**Oooh. Cameron has a date!"**

"**Shut up! Besides I don't even know if I will go yet or not."**

"**You're kidding right? I mean come on. The man gets on his knees and apologizes, completely making an ass out of his self for you, sends you a dozen yellow roses and you don't know if you're even going to go out with him? Girl, please! I'd go out with him and he ain't even my type."**

"**I'll think about it. That's all I'm going to say."**

**The week went on as usual. There was even a TV taping that Wednesday night. However, with both Johnny and Cameron with their respective duties, didn't even have a chance to say anything to each other. Although Johnny did stop Steve for a second, just to check and see how things had went Monday.**

"**Hey Steve, how's it going?"**

"**It's ok. How are you?"**

"**I'd be doing better if I could read Ms. Cameron's mind over there."**

"**(Laughs) That's next to impossible. The only person I know that has that ability is her brother. Even then, he's not 100 sure what she's thinking half the time."**

"**How did she react Monday afternoon when she got the flowers I sent?"**

"**Oh, that definitely was a shock. That's one of the few times I've seen her almost speechless."**

"**Really? Did she say anything to the effect of whether or not she had decided to accept my invitation?"**

"**Well, that afternoon, she said that she would think about it. Then yesterday, she said that if she did decide to go, she would have to shower and get dressed at the arena after the show. She is still determined to do her normal routine down to the tee."**

"**Well, I don't expect her to change anything by any means, but that won't make my Saturday night any easier."**

"**I'm sure it won't be easy for her either. Knowing her as I do, she won't make her final decision till she has to. However, yesterday did sound more hopeful than Monday."**

"**Well hopefully, she will say yes. I don't know exactly what I'm doing here. It's just that ever since a few days ago, it's like I can't get her out of my head. The more I think about everything that happened, the worse it gets. However, the one thing that stays the same is that for some reason, I need her to like me. Almost as if I have her acceptance then everything else will fall into place."**

"**The one thing I do suggest is this. Treat her right regardless of whether you two are just friends, or anything other than that. If you have a repeat performance of last time you two were face to face, there will be an entire roster after you."**

"**Steve, I don't plan on intentionally hurting her. That's the last thing I want to do, even though she is cute when she is angry."**

"**Oh boy, I think you are beginning to understand how all of us feel around her. She has that magnetic personality that you can't help but be pulled in by her. However, when she's crossed, hell hath no fury. People don't understand Cameron. She barks a lot, but you would rather suffer from her bark than her bite."**

"**I'll keep that in mind, Steve. Thanks."**

"**OK man, I've gotta get over here to make sure she's got what she needs. I'll tell her you said hi."**

"**You do that for me please. Also tell her that if she decides to accept my invitation, I will gladly wait for her to do whatever it is she needs to do before we go."**


	7. Persuasion & Getting Ready

**The week was nearing its end, and Cameron had a choice to make. After talking with Steve Wednesday, and hearing what Devine had to say, she had pretty much decided that she was going to go. I mean what harm could it do? Besides, if things didn't work out, she could always have bubba kick his ass. However, being typically Cameron, even when things looked as if nothing could go wrong, she had doubts about Saturday night. She had finally decided to go out with Johnny, and made the choice to tell Steve Friday afternoon before they left the office to go to "Friday Fight Night" at the Stadium Inn as they did every Friday. To say that he was pleased is an understatement. To make things more interesting, Johnny was scheduled to work the card that night as well as Saturdays. When Cameron entered Stadium, one of the ladies who worked there, Mrs. Laura, told her that someone had dropped something off for her over on her table earlier in the afternoon. Cameron walked over and picked up the manila colored envelope. When she opened it, out fell Devine's CD as well as a little note.**

"**Cameron,**

**Just making sure you get what you needed in case I was unable to get to you in time. You can just hold on to it until after tomorrow night's show. I hope you will be able to join me tomorrow night. I look forward to having a good time with you.**

**Your favorite jackass,**

**J.P."**

**Cameron had to laugh as she read the closing line of the note. Yea she was definitely going to go out tomorrow night. Now she had to decide what outfit to wear. Hopefully she could find something in the numerous outfits she hadn't worn in quite sometime. The only thing Cameron thought was "He better be worth it if I am dressing up for him."**

**Saturday night had finally arrived. Steve had told her earlier that if she wanted to, she didn't have to help after the show, but she insisted. Cameron always felt that if she was able to help and she knew they needed it, she was going to be there to offer it. After the show, Cameron began her task of returning CDs to the guys. After she had finished delivering the last one, Sircy stopped her.**

"**Hey Baby Girl. I'm through with you for the night. You can go home if you want."**

"**Does this have anything to do with a certain scatterbrains telling you that I had plans for this evening after I was done here?"**

"**He mentioned it, but that has nothing to do with your work being finished for tonight. Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe you have to get ready for your "date"."**

"**It's not a date Sircy! I don't know what it is, but it isn't a date."**

"**Let's see if you have that same opinion tomorrow."**

**With that, Cameron went out to her car and grabbed the things she would need for tonight. Matt's girlfriend Chrissy even stayed behind and helped Cameron style her hair. Once she thought everything was just right, she did leave the dressing room. She made the seemingly never-ending trip back across the main floor in order to reach Johnny. On her way, Sircy and Steve whistled at her shocked at how well she cleaned up. She just hoped the dress that she had chosen was "appropriate" as he phrased it.**


	8. Getting Lost & Dinner

**She knocked on the dressing room door, in order to make sure all were decent, before entering. The first person to notice her was Chase.**

"**Wow Baby Girl. You look great. You definitely should dress up more often sweetie. Johnny, Cam's here."**

"**Thanks man. Oh wow."**

"**Is that good or bad?"**

"**Definitely good. Definitely good."**

"**OK…I think I have something that belongs to you."**

"**Thanks. I was wondering about that and you."**

"**Oh I was going to stop by and drop this off before I…"**

**Before Cameron could even finish the joke, there was a dejected look all over Devine's face. She didn't have the heart to continue and decided to put him out of his misery.**

"**It was a joke boy. If you plan on hanging out with me, you better get used to me kidding with you every once in a while."**

"**You had me scared for a minute. Are you ready to go?"**

"**Whenever you are. You look nice by the way. Security already said I could leave my car in the parking lot as long as it was underneath a light so that when I came to get it, it wouldn't be in a dark area."**

"**You don't think I could protect you?"**

"**I didn't say anything like that now. I'm just saying that if you leave before I am ready to pull away, there still are plenty places for people to hide out."**

"**I have a better idea. Seeing as that I'm not too comfortable with leaving you in a dark parking lot, why don't you let me follow you to your house, and we can leave your car there."**

"**Are you sure it wouldn't be a problem? I wouldn't want you to go out of your way or anything."**

"**Cameron, I ask you to join me this evening. The least I can do is making sure you get home safely."**

"**OK. I am parked out front from where I had to load everything in earlier. Just meet me by the front door."**

**Cameron met Johnny, and they were on their way. Before leaving him to fend for himself, Cameron told Johnny general directions and left her cell phone number just in case he got lost. Cameron was about 10 minutes away from home and her cell phone rang.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Cameron, this is J.P. I do believe I am officially lost. Help."**

"**(Laughs) Where are you at, or do you even know that?"**

"**I think I took the interstate too far out. I am at the mall."**

"**Well, the mall isn't but 5 minutes from my house. Meet me in the parking lot of the Media Play. I should be there in less than 5 minutes."**

**When Cameron pulled into the parking lot, she immediately spotted the Saturn Devine had been driving around in earlier in the evening. She pulled up beside him and motioned for him to follow her. Very soon, they were pulling into the driveway of Cameron's house. J.P. then proceeded to get out of his vehicle and open the door for Cameron to get in.**

"**Oh my goodness, there's a gentleman hidden away in there!"**

"**Cute. Real cute."**

"**Sorry, had to say it. So Mr. Hot Shot, where are we going? Or is it a big secret till we get there?"**

"**Actually, no, it isn't a big secret. Since it is a bit late, the options were quite limited. However, I do think the Goten will be nice enough."**

"**Canadians eating Japanese food? What a shock!"**

"**Cameron…"**

"**Hey, you should be glad I am in a kidding mood tonight. You have to admit, it could be worse."**

"**OK, you've got me there. I take it you've been there before?"**

"**Yea, I went there for my senior prom. That was years ago though. I haven't had Japanese food since then."**

"**Well, it came highly recommended by Jeremy and Chelsea, and I wanted to try it out, so I decided what the hey. They are open till 2:30 so we'll have plenty of time to eat."**

"**Sounds like fun."**

**Cameron and J.P. arrived at the restaurant. They were seated and then they were treated to a show when the chef came and prepared the dinner right in front of them. After they were left to eat, they started chatting a little bit, trying to find out more about each other. One thing J.P. found interesting, was how she actually got involved with USA.**

"**So here we are, Cyndi and I, trying to set this thing up. God forbid I don't know it from Adam and no one else knew what the hell they were doing. We had gotten everything right, or so we thought. We go to test it out, and nothing happens! Thank god for Michael White. If it wasn't for him, I would have been trying to figure out that thing way past bell time. I do believe that was one of your first nights there."**

"**Yea, Jeremy and I were working. I forget now who exactly, but I remember hearing you screaming "Screw it!" and Bert telling us to come on in. Here you are apologizing profusely and blushing three shades of red. Then I fired you!"**

"**Oh I never heard the end of that. I was given tremendous grief because of you buddy. I didn't mind it though seeing as that I thought I had did pretty well that night all things considered. Then more slowly, as Sircy had to go out of town because of his shoot job, and Steve-O had to announce, I was stuck learning how to do this. Then one night, I was told to plan on doing it, and I asked if I was doing it the next night. Sure enough as soon as I walked in the door, Sircy tells me to go upstairs as I am working. It's been that way ever since, except for the TV tapings up until recently. Sometimes I still wonder what I have gotten myself into."**

"**There have been many a time where I've heard Bob Ryder call you everything but a white woman."**

"**Hey, if I know I am right, I am going to argue you a point."**

"**I'm not trying to change the subject, but I wanted to ask you this the other night. I had heard from the boys that you have a thing for Canadian wrestlers."**

"**(Blushes) It's not a thing. I just generally tend to like Canadian wrestlers. Yes most of you are good eye candy, but the thing for me is that you guys have great talent. It started for me with the Hart family, and it snowballed from there. When the first version of Team Canada came to TNA, I was ecstatic. Especially when I got to see how truly talented you guys are. It isn't all hype. So when things went sour last week, the opinion I had of Canadian wrestlers was challenged."**

"**I see."**

"**So, how do you like living in Nashville now?"**

"**Well, don't get me wrong, I miss Canada, and I miss my kids, but there are definitely some good reasons I can see staying here long term."**

"…**."**

"**You didn't know I had kids?"**

"**That's not it at all. I saw you with them when we had the MCM show back in October. They are doll babies."**

"**So why did you get silent on me just a second ago?"**

"**I was just thinking about what you said."**

"**Are you sure that's all?"**

"**Yes, I'm sure."**

"**You ready to get out of here?"**

"**I'm ready when you are. Are we going anywhere else this evening?"**

"**I thought if you'd like, we can go dancing."**

"**Hurricane's?"**

"**I can handle that. I hope you can dance in those shoes."**

"**I can dance in any shoes!"**

"**We'll just have to see about that."**


	9. Hurricaine's & the Watch Dogs

**J.P. and Cameron got into Hurricane's, immediately going to the back of the building where a mutual friend of theirs, Danny, whom was James' tag partner's brother, was working. Danny like to fell over when he saw Cameron in her calf length spaghetti strap black dress, heels, and spiral curled hair. He like everyone else was used to the t-shirt, jeans, sandals, and ponytail Cameron. Cameron decided to check out the dance floor, leaving J.P. back with Danny for a minute. The next thing she knew, she had the distinct feeling someone was standing behind her. Rephrase that, she knew there was someone there. She decided to wait a second and see if they said anything. She didn't have to wait long.**

"**Well hey there gorgeous. What are you doing here all alone looking as good as you do?"**

"**Well Justice, thanks for the compliment, but I'm not here alone."**

"**Baby girl? Oh my god! You look great! Who you here with?"**

"**Devine's in the back with Danny and I decided to check out the dance floor."**

"**Does he know that you'll probably dance circles around him?"**

"**No, but he's about to find out. Let's go."**

"**Me dancing?"**

"**Come on you big baby!"**

**Cameron and Chris made their way onto the dance floor. Cameron had purposely decided to get Justice on the dance floor to see how J.P. would react. She only danced one song, and then made her way over to J.P. with Justice hot on her heels.**

"**Hey man, with her looking like that, I wouldn't be letting her out of my sight for too long. If she wasn't here with you, I would have definitely been trying to get her to go home with me."**

"**Hey you big dope, who says I would have went?"**

"**I'm hurt Baby Girl! Remember my ego is bruised so easily. Besides I said try, not succeed."**

"**That's right. Chris, it's been fun, but if you don't mind, I would like to go dance over here with Mr. Devine if he's game."**

"**Just go easy on him Cam."**

"**Ha!"**

**As Cameron and J.P. made their way to an empty spot on the dance floor, he wondered what Chris had meant when he asked Cameron to go easy on him. The first few songs he kept up with her pretty well. Then it was like her adrenaline kicked in and she was a dancing fool. She completely blew him away with her dancing ability. Pretty soon they were trying to find a seat because Cameron was a little winded and J.P. was down right exhausted from trying to keep up with her. As soon as they sat down, J.P. heard the unmistakable voice of Chris coming closer to them, and he was talking to someone. Until they got to the table, he wasn't able to figure out whom it was. Soon he was looking into the eyes of a quite tipsy "Wildcat" Chris Harris. He and Justice both lived right down the street from the club and wasn't surprised that they were here. However, when "Cat" gets drunk he gets a little over friendly with girls and Cameron being dressed the way she was, he was sure Cat would be trying things with her. God help him if James found out he tried to get with his baby sister.**

"**Damn girl!"**

"**Hey Cat. What's up?"**

"**Justice was telling me he saw you earlier and you looked good, but damn he didn't say you looked fine!"**

"**Ha ha Cat. Very funny."**

"**If you weren't my partner's sister, I'd be finding a closet somewhere."**

"**If you even tried some stupid shit like that I'd be castrating you of that little ass dick you've got too."**

"**Ouch, that hurt!"**

"**Only your pride Cat."**

"**So what are you doing here anyways?"**

"**I was asked to join Mr. Devine here for a night on the town, and here I am."**

"**Does James know you're out?"**

"**I don't know if he does or not, but the last time I checked, my brother knows I am a grown woman, and will go out with whomever I please."**

"**Excuse me."**

"**Bathroom is down the hall Cat."**

"**Alright, party pooper. I'm going back over here to pester my brother. Holler at me before you go."**

"**OK. Don't drink too much Cat."**

"**Do I ever?"**

"**You really don't want me to answer that do you?"**

"**Nope, I sure don't!"**

"**OK then."**

"**Alright, chick. Have fun."**

"**I plan on it."**

**With that Cat and Justice finally left the two alone so they could enjoy their night on the town.**


	10. The Park & Surprises

**Finally, about 3 a.m. Cameron decided she had about all she could take of Hurricane's especially since Justice and Cat had decided to play her keeper and keep and eye on her the entire evening. She was sure that she would get a phone call from her brother in a day or so about all this. J.P. had planned on making one more stop before taking Cameron home. He decided to play Mr. Romantic and take her to the park.**

"**You know the park is closed right?"**

"**Yes ma'am I do. However, now is the best time to go since there isn't fighting over the swings or anything."**

"**If you say so…"**

**J.P. pulled up by the playground. He went around and opened the passenger door for Cameron. He then took her by the hand and led her over to the swing set.**

"**Sit down. I'll push."**

"**Yes sir."**

"**So, have you had fun tonight?"**

"**I have had a blast. I don't know why I was so worried earlier."**

"**I can definitely understand why you would be."**

"**You know, I used to be able to jump out of a swing when I was little. I wonder if I still can."**

"**Cameron, I don't think it's such a good idea with you wearing those shoes."**

"**The shoes aren't a problem."**

"**You're gonna do what you want, the least I can do is be ready to catch you if you fall."**

"**I won't fall silly."**

"**Don't say I didn't warn you."**

**With that Cameron started to go a little bit higher. Not too much though, as she was out of practice when it came to this. She finally got to a height where she felt comfortable trying to jump out of the swing and off she went. The minute she went airborne, she realized J.P. may have been right after all. Sure enough though, he was right there to catch her to make sure she landed safely. When he caught her, the only thing both could do was laugh hysterically. Then things turned serious and all laughter stopped. They looked into each others eyes, and J.P. couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her. It was only a quick peck, just to see if she liked it or was ready to slug him one. He once again looked into her eyes, and saw something he didn't expect: confusion.**

"**I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"**

"**It's ok. Really it is. It just threw me for a minute there."**

"**So you liked it?"**

"**Yea I liked it alright. I'm just wondering where it came from."**

"**To be honest, I really don't know myself. That seems to be the growing trend over this past week. It's like I can't get you out of my head. Every thought has you in it somewhere. I'm not really sure how all of this happened so fast, but all I do know is that if you want to, I would like to keep seeing you."**

**Cameron sat there in stunned silence. Damn, twice the man has done that to her in the past week. Her mind was going in it seemed 5000 different directions trying to dissect what she had just been told. Was she willing to put herself out there for him to possibly hurt after the hell she had been through with Jacob? He did make her happy, but so did Jacob when they first got together. Cameron had to remind herself for a second that all men weren't like Jacob Reynolds. She didn't realize how long she had sat there overanalyzing things until J.P. spoke.**

"**Cameron, please say something."**

"**I'm sorry. I was just thinking. I tend to go off in my own little world when I think about something too much."**

"**If you don't want to, that is fine…"**

"**J.P., it's not that. I just have a hard time trusting people, especially guys besides the ones in my family. Things have happened that made me this way, and there's nothing anyone can do about it."**

"**How about if we take things slow? You know, the whole one day at a time thing?"**

"**I can do that. Right now can you do me a favor?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Shut up!"**

"**Yes ma'am. (Laughs).**

**After he stopped talking, Cameron leaned toward J.P. and kissed him. This time, neither pulled away. The kiss was soft, not passion filled or anything. Finally, they broke apart. J.P. decided it was time to take her home. After all it was 4:00 in the morning. Once he got down the road a little bit, he happened to glance over at Cameron. She was asleep with her head against the window. He pulled the SUV over long enough to lean the seat back a little and lock her door. He didn't want her falling out onto the street or anything. He rounded the corner he needed to take in order to get to her house, and began to wake her up.**

"**Sweetie?"**

"**Hmm…"**

"**We're home."**

"**Want to sleep please."**

"**I know baby. You can go to sleep as soon as you walk in the door. You have to get up for me now though."**

"**That's supposed to be my line."**

"**Even half asleep she still cracks jokes."**

**When Cameron finally began to get her bearings, she looked to see if he had passed her house up or not. She found he hadn't but she also had spotted something else. Her brother's Tahoe was parked in her driveway.**

"**Oh great."**


	11. Big Brother & Truths

"**What's wrong?"**

"**My brother's here. I'm 24 God damn years old and he still acts like I'm 12. He didn't even know me then for Christ sakes."**

"**Why would he be here at this time of night?"**

"**Someone, whose ass I reserve the right to kick later, had to call him."**

"**Can I come in with you?"**

"**It's going to get ugly."**

"**It's ok. I'm a big boy. I can handle it."**

**With that, J.P. pulled up in the driveway. He opened the door for Cameron. They walked up to the side door as Cameron fished her house keys out of the purse she was using for the night. As soon as she opened the door, Thunder, her bull-mastiff/boxer mix came charging through the kitchen barking like a madman. Once he heard Cameron's voice he sat and started whining. She slipped off her shoes as she made her way through the kitchen into the living room. It was pitch black and even though she knew good and well her 2 her roommates were sleeping in their bedrooms, she still heard breathing in the living room. She instantly knew that's where her brother was.**

"**Where have you been?"**

"**Out."**

"**Do you realize it is 4:30 in the morning?"**

"**Yes dad, I do. I am tired. Do you mind if we discuss this tomorrow?"**

"**Actually, we are going to discuss it now. Seeing as it already is tomorrow."**

"**Bloody hell…"**

"**Don't you get smart with me."**

"**Well excuse me for minding, but its 4:30 in the morning, I have 2 roommates asleep in their rooms, a date I have to say goodbye to, and you want to argue bubba."**

"**That's exactly what this is about, your "date"."**

"**So I decided to go out tonight. Big deal."**

**James gets up off the couch, and turns on the lights in the living room.**

"**That's a big deal."**

"**What? Me dressing up? Come on. Just because I decided to go out on the town, dressed up, doesn't count for much bubba."**

"**Where is he?"**

"**In the kitchen. What has he got to do with this anyways?"**

"**I get a phone call from Cat telling me my sister is all dolled up for a night on the town with Johnny Devine."**

"**Jesus. Number one, Cat had no right to call you. If I choose to go out with someone, it is MY business. Number 2, if Cat wouldn't have been up my ass all night, drinking so much he couldn't see straight, and even hitting on me, he wouldn't have anything to worry about now would he? Three, in case I have to remind you, I am 24 damn years old. I am a big girl. I can make decisions on my own."**

"**I know you're an adult Baby Girl, but I still worry."**

"**James, do you not think I am smart enough to know what the hell I am doing? Not every man is Jacob **

**Reynolds!"**

"**I just don't want you to get hurt. I was there for the hell you got put through last time. I can't handle watching you go through it again!"**

"**I've learned my lesson bubba. I'm not going to place myself in a position like that again."**

"**Devine, come here."**

"**Bubba…"**

"**Yea Storm?"**

"**This serves as your notice. Whatever happens between the two of you, I swear to god, you better not hurt her."**

**By then, the noise level had gotten raised quite a bit, and it was starting to wake up the roommates. Cyndi and Kathy come out of their respective rooms, wondering what in the blue hell was going on.**

"**James, shut the hell up. Let me fight my own battles for once! You think I ever will forget what that son of a bitch did to me? Well, I won't. Believe me. There's no way in hell I ever can forget what he did. You have no right going off the page on every guy I try to date!"**

**By then, Cyndi decided she needed to step in before things got way out of hand.**

"**OK you two, enough. Go to your corners. Cameron, you go to your room, smoke a cigarette, and try to calm down. James, just sit there and chill your happy ass out. Johnny, you and me outside."**

**J.P. then proceeded to follow Cyndi onto the back porch.**

"**Look, I know you don't know me from Adam. However, you need to listen to what I am about to say. I don't know what's going on with you and Cameron, and that's your business, not mine. However, keep in mind; she's been through a lot. That's why James is as protective of her as he is. He doesn't seem to grasp the concept that Cameron needs to learn to fly again on her own. Yes, she will always need her brother, but if Cameron is ever going to get passed her past, she will have to do it by herself. If she falls, it will be a learning situation for her. I know that you are probably pretty confused right now, but eventually you will understand why things are the way they are. Hopefully, you can help her. We've all tried, especially her brother and Sircy. Maybe, just maybe you're what she needs right now. So when we go back in here, you keep doing whatever it is your doing, for her to be getting back her spirit. That's the first time in a long time she has talked to James like that."**

"**I didn't want to cause any problems. I told her I would come in with her, even being forewarned it may get a bit ugly. I want to be with her no matter what it takes."**

**As soon as the words left J.P.'s mouth, Cameron came out of the back door. She had in her hand her stash pack of Marlboro Menthol 100's and a Bacardi and Bud Light from the fridge. She had changed clothes into a pair of her sleeping pants and a tank top. She still kept his jacket on that he had given her earlier that night at the park when he noticed she was freezing. She took his hand and led him through the back gate where a swing sat in the back yard. Once they both got settled, she started to talk.**

"**I got you a beer. I didn't know what you wanted to drink, but I had noticed you drinking on these tonight, and grabbed it."**

"**It's fine sweetie."**

**She lit up a cigarette and took a swig from her Bacardi.**

"**Look, I'm sorry about what happened in there. He had no right to say any of that."**

"**He's just being a protective older brother."**

"**Oh I know, it's just that James has a tendency to be too overprotective sometimes. His heart is in the right place, but it can be almost more than I can take at times."**

"**I'm a big boy. I can handle it."**

"**Did you mean what you said to Cyndi?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**That you want to be with me no matter what it takes."**

"**Yea I did. I told you earlier, I want to be with you. That includes learning everything about you. That also includes accepting you for everything you were, are, and want to be."**

"**OK. Once I get finished telling you what I need to tell you, you may not be so sure."**


	12. Cameron's Past & Acceptance

**"You're owed an explanation as to why James is so overprotective of me. Yes he is my brother, but he wasn't as bad as he is now before it happened. You probably heard bubba and I bring up a name during the shouting match. Jacob Reynolds is an ex boyfriend of mine. A lot of shit went down with me and Jacob. It finally ended up with me in a hospital having emergency surgery in order to save my life due to the internal bleeding. Jacob used to beat the living hell out of me. It started one night when he got drunk and apparently thought I was cheating on him with James. Even though I tried to explain to him that I think of James only as a brother, and it was ludicrous to even think something was going on between us, it didn't help. From that point on, I had to learn how to hide the bruises. It got where any little thing would set him off. I know now that I didn't deserve it, but back then, I thought I did. No one knew what was going on until one day I was working a show while I was sick with the flu. I got sick, and went to clean myself up. I guess I had forgotten to put enough make up over a bruise Jacob had left on my cheek and Sircy saw it. He grabbed my arm, yanking me into the dressing room where bubba was and showed him. Let's just say neither one was pleased when I told them what was going on. I kept taking up for the bitch, even though everyone else was telling me to get the hell out of there. One day, I didn't show up for a show. That was highly unusual for me, and immediately set off red flags for Sircy. He left during the show, and found me at our apartment beaten nearly to death. He called the paramedics first, and then he called bubba. Sircy followed the ambulance in his car, and called Bert to let him know what was going on. When I woke up 3 days later, I remember the first words that came out of my mouth. Jacob is going to be so pissed at me because I am not at home and there is no dinner on the table. James couldn't help but break down and cry. He was beside my hospital bed on his knees begging to let him help me. The doctor came in and basically had told me what happened. Including the part I didn't know, about me being 3 months pregnant and due to the severity of my injuries, losing it. That was when it clicked in my head. I may have thought I had deserved everything he had done to me, but that baby hadn't. It took everything in me not to get out of that hospital bed and go kill the bastard. A few hours later, a police officer showed up asking me about pressing charges. In all the time I had protected Jacob, not wanting anything to happen to him, the minute he killed my unborn child, every bit of loyalty I had to that man was gone. Even though it was tough as hell to do, I went through all the procedures necessary to have him charged. They picked him up a few days later. When we went to trial, the jury convicted him of 2nd degree murder of the baby, and attempted murder of me. He was sentenced to 70 years in prison. After that, everyone tried to help "put me back together". Even though it's been two years, I'm still not over it at all. If you knew me then, and looked at me now, for most they would say I have done great with moving on with my life and getting passed everything. However, bubba and Sircy know that will never happen."**

**J.P. just sat there in a stunned silence. She thought that once the truth about her past was revealed that he would want to run away? Hell, to see what she had survived made him want to be with her even more. He leaned over and wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled her close to him.**

"**How you would ever think that I would leave you once you told me what had happened, I will never know. You may think that now I just want to be with you because I feel sorry for you. However, that's not even the case. I still want to be with you, even more so now because you showed me how strong of a person you truly are. Yes you are still healing emotionally, and probably always will be. Yes you may have physical scars, but guess what? I have them too. (Laughs)Who knows, we can sit down one day and compare them."**

"**(Laughs) You're sick, you know that?"**

"**I got you to laugh though. I want to be with you, and nothing will change that. I want to know that you believe me when I say that I want to fall in love with everything you are. I may not be able to erase what happened, but I want to help you heal from it."**

"**I do believe that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you."**

"**For what?"**

"**For not running away scared when I told you."**

"**I'm not going anywhere baby. Not any time soon."**

**With that, Cameron leaned up and kissed J.P. He held her close, not really wanting to let her go. However, he knew that they eventually would have to go back in and face her brother sooner rather than later.**


	13. Forgiveness & Sleeping Arragements

**He stood up, offering his hand to help up Cameron. When they started walking back towards the house, he took her hand. As they entered the living room, Cameron saw James with a somber expression on his face.**

"**Baby Girl, I am so sorry. I just want to make sure that you never get hurt again."**

**Cameron walked over to James, as he stood up, and gave him a hug.**

"**I know, but I am going to have to learn to fall again on my own bubba. I know that you'll be there for me, and you'll never know how much that means, but I need to live my life. Sircy accepted that a long time ago."**

"**If I ever start looking like Sircy, please shoot me! Johnny man, I'm sorry. I had no right to unload on you like I did. I will only ask one thing of you. Just take care of her for me ok?"**

"**You don't have to worry about that Storm. If I have my way, I plan on doing that for a long time."**

"**OK. I don't know about you guys, but its 5:30 and I am exhausted."**

"**If Ms. Thing hadn't decided to stay out with her man all night, she wouldn't be so tired now would she?"**

"**Shut up bubba!"**

"**Cameron, I hate to ask but is there anyway I can crash here tonight. I am just too tired to drive home. All that dancing you had me doing has worn me out."**

"**Bubba, are you sleeping on the aero bed?"**

"**Yes ma'am."**

"**OK, then J.P., I guess you're stuck with me."**

"**OK………"**

"**Don't worry, we'll work something out."**


	14. Surprises & Revelations

**As J.P. walked into Cameron's bedroom, the first thing he sees is a picture of them together. He remembered taking it, the last night NWA:TNA ran in Nashville. It was on a peg board along with pictures of her and some of the other TNA guys, Teddy Hart, Jack Evans, and of course, numerous ones of her and James. He continues to look around the room and the next thing he sees is her Canadian flag on the wall. She had bought it, having Cyndi get to the show early while she was still at work so the boys could autograph it. Slowly but surely, he started piecing together little things she had done. He even remembered that she had posted on his message board a few times before the stabbing and during his rehab. Her room was tastefully done, especially the size she had to work with. Cameron came in the room, with Thunder hot on her heels, almost immediately noticing the look of awe on his face.**

"**I told you I was a fan. (Laughs)"**

"**Yea you did."**

"**Thank you for taking me out tonight."**

"**You're quite welcome. Did you enjoy yourself?"**

"**Very much so, even if I did almost bust my ass trying to do something I had no business doing."**

"**I told you that I would catch you."**

"**And you did, my knight in shinning honor."**

"**Now how are we working this sleeping arrangement? It seems as if Thunder has already taken the floor for the night."**

"**That's where he usually sleeps. (Laughs) You can sleep on the bed with me. I trust you enough where I know you won't try to get fresh with me as long as I can get a kiss goodnight."**

"**You can bet your ass on that one. I'm trying to decide how far I need to undress."**

"**Well, since I've seen you in trunks, I don't see the problem with you taking off your clothes. However, it's up to you."**

**J.P. decided that he would go down to the boxer briefs he had on since it was pretty much the same as how his tights fit. However, this would mean that part of the scar from surgery would be there in broad daylight for Cameron to see. He reached for the buttons of his dress shirt when she grabbed his hands to stop him.**

"**OK, here's the deal. I know that although you want to be comfortable, you are not too keen on having your scar that visible. I will make you a deal. I'll show you one of my scars if you want to show me yours."**

**The only thing that J.P. could do was nod his head. As he went for the buttons again, she reached out and grabbed them back.**

"**I know this is going to be a weird ass question, but may I? If you would rather do it yourself seeing the circumstances, I understand. However, I have to get used to being this close with someone again. I know you have no reason to trust me so explicitly, but I'm asking you to at least try."**

**With that, J.P. moved his hand to her face. All he could do was stare at her in awe. He finally decided that she was right. If they were going to be seeing each other, they would have to become comfortable around each other. That included touching each other. With that, he dropped his hands completely, and gave a small nod of his head. That was Cameron's sign that he was approving her request. She slowly undid each button, taking her time. She finally reached the area where his scar would begin to show. She felt him take in a deep breath, knowing that even though he would never admit it, he was scared shitless at what she would think of him. As she finally unfastened the last button, she felt her heart stop. Yea, she had seen him without a shirt on, but she had never really given much thought to the fact he was indeed hot. Scar or no scar, he was very nice to look at. Cameron stood up, going around standing behind J.P. For a second he wondered exactly what she was doing, but the thought left him as she grabbed his shirt and began taking it off. When she finished removing the article of clothing, she folded it up and laid it over the chair setting in the corner of her room. She walked back around so she could take a good look at him. She caught herself before her hand went up, curious to touch his scar.**

"**May I?"**

**J.P. knew what she was thinking and probably her reasoning behind it. He picked up her hand and placed it at the middle of his rib cage. Her hand began to instinctively move down, feeling of his scar. Even though Cameron had scars of her own, it still amazed her that someone had scars just like her. She reached the top of his pants, and laid her hand down. She knew what was next to come, and she was going to leave that to him. Hell, she was even going to try and give the boy some modesty by not watching him.**

"**I won't look, I promise."**

"**It's a bit too late for that isn't it sweetheart?"**

"**Yea, I guess it is."**

**With that, J.P. took off his pants, and laid them where Cameron had laid his shirt down moments earlier. He sat down on the bed and just looked at her. Cameron reached for the hem of her tank top. She was going to live up to her end of the deal. J.P. grabbed her hands and took them into is.**

"**How far do I raise it up?"**

"**To about the middle of my back, you can't miss it."**

**J.P. rose up her tank top, and sure enough there was a scar that was about an inch in width and 3 to 4 inches in length. He reached out to touch it. For those who didn't know better, it felt like regular skin. It was almost as if she had a skin graph done.**

"**Can I ask how it happened?**

"**Curling Iron. Jacob and I were getting ready to go out to lunch on a Saturday before the show and something set him off. It was one of the only two times I tried to run. He caught me, and the first thing he grabbed was my hot curling iron. There are 2 other spots that he burned me, but they weren't as severe as that one. Bubba knows that Jacob is the reason I don't own a curling iron anymore, but he's never seen the reason why. Earlier tonight was actually a bit tough for me as that of course Chrissy had to curl my hair. She had to calm me down. It wasn't that I didn't trust Chrissy, it was just my fear of a curling iron. I know it sounds stupid, but…."**

"**Hey, it isn't stupid. For the first few weeks after the stabbing, I couldn't go near a metal knife without flinching. It's understandable."**

"**I know that. It's just one of the many flaws I have physically. Bubba keeps telling me that a little weight isn't going to hurt considering the toothpick I used to be thanks to Jacob. He always said I was fat and needed to lose weight. He even went as far as to portion out how much I could eat when we ate. I even went as far as starving myself when the "portion thing" didn't work. Believe me, when I got in that hospital, I ate like food was going out of style. I had Sircy and Bubba sneaking me in food every time they came to see me. It was then that I discovered the glorious thing known as "Death by Chocolate" ice cream. (Laughs)."**

"**Well, I do know one thing. This Jacob character has to be the stupidest man on the face of the planet if he didn't realize that you are more than fine the way you are. Whenever you get in the mood for ice cream, let me know, and I will be more than glad to run to the store."**

"**Thank you very much. It's time to find me a movie and go to sleep."**

"**Ah, you sleep with the TV on too huh?"**

"**Yea, it's usually turned down enough where I can just hear it. I'll find me a movie and just go to sleep. Right now, it tends to be Red Dragon seeing as that it is On Demand for a few weeks."**

"**Hannibal Lecter freak huh?"**

"**Most definitely."**

"**Well, Red Dragon it is."**

**They both laid down on the bed, with J.P. spooning Cameron to him. As soon as he thought she had gotten comfortable, she turned to lay on her back where she could look at him. His eyes found hers and he immediately smiled.**

"**You know, I still haven't got my kiss goodnight."**

"**You haven't? I guess we'll have to do something about that now won't we?"**

**With that, J.P. leaned down and began kissing Cameron. This wasn't like the kiss earlier at the park, which was soft and gentle. This one was more intense, as J.P asked permission to enter her mouth with his tongue. When she granted him access, he mentally grinned as he realized she did trust him. He realized that she was truly a great kisser, and wanted to make sure that although things wouldn't go any further than that, that she would remember this kiss. When they finally pulled apart due to lack of oxygen, their foreheads touched, and J.P.'s hand went to Cameron's face.**

"**You keep kissing me like that, we're gonna have a problem."**

"**(Sarcastically) I'm sorry. It's just that you are so damn kissable."**

"**(Laughs) Oh really?"**

**(Yawns) Yes really."**

"**OK you, go to sleep. We'll find out how kissable I am tomorrow."**

**With that Cameron turned back over, and J.P.'s arms went around her. Shortly after, Cameron went to sleep and J.P. just watched her for a while. Later on that morning, James came in so he could let Thunder outside, and he saw his sister asleep with a smile on her face. He was glad that she finally had a reason to smile. He hoped Devine wouldn't hurt her. If he did, God have mercy on his soul because his ass belonged to James.**


	15. Bubba Cooking & Master Plans

**Cameron finally woke up around 11:00, to find that J.P. wasn't in bed with her. She automatically thought the worst, but soon he came back through the bedroom door only wearing a towel. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower. Once he saw she was up, he went over to her and kissed her.**

"**Good morning beautiful."**

"**I could definitely get used to this you know."**

"**Get used to what?"**

"**Waking up to a kiss from you and the sight of you in a towel."**

"**We'll see what we can do about that."**

"**I bet you gave a show when you walked back through the hallway."**

"**Actually, James is in the kitchen, and Red is in the living room. The other one already left for work before I got up."**

"**OK, Cyn's still here. I've got to take her to work in a few hours. Either that or I'll let her take the car. So have you eaten yet? Wait a minute! Bubba's in my kitchen!?!"**

"**Yea."**

**With that, Cameron took off like a shot towards the front of the house. God forbid if James was trying to cook something. When she got there, she found him trying to get stuff together for an omelet.**

"**Bubba, you turn that stove on, you're a dead man."**

"**What's wrong baby girl?"**

"**You're about to cook on my stove, that's what's wrong."**

"**After you threatened to decapitate me the last time, there's no way in hell I would touch the thing. Cyndi said if I got things together, she would cook it."**

"**Thank God."**

"**All I wanted was something to eat before I had to go to Columbia for the benefit show."**

"**Oh yea, that is today isn't it? Isn't J.P. working that too?"**

"**Yea, he's working Cassidy again. By the way, Cassidy wants you to call him. He mentioned something about needing to ask you a favor."**

"**Okay. I guess I'll go call him."**

**With that Cameron goes back into her bedroom to call Cassidy. J.P. looks at her; curious as to whom she is calling. As soon as she begins speaking, he knows instantly.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Cassy! What's up? Bubba said you wanted me to call you."**

"**Yea, I've got an idea for the benefit show later on today. You know how J.P. is supposed to have Angel in his corner right?"**

"**Yea, I had heard something mentioned to that effect. Why?"**

"**How about being my valet for the afternoon?"**

**Of course, the report of what had happened at the Thanksgiving show had been posted on the internet, and Cassidy had decided to capitalize on it.**

"**You are bad Cassy. I like that. How is it going to work?"**

"**Basically, they'll come out, and then me, and I will introduce you. Make sure to bring something to use for music. I know you've gotten tired of hearing Audioslave because of me, so I'm gonna let you pick something you want."**

"**Thank you very much. How about Momma, is he ok with this?"**

"**Yea, he said he didn't mind as long as you were ok with doing it."**

"**Sweet! I may be making the trip to Columbia then."**

"**Don't mention a word to him about this. I want to see the look of shock on his face when you walk out."**

"**Oh you don't have to worry about that. Not at all."**

"**OK Sweetie, see you later."**

"**Bye Cassy."**

**By then, J.P. had gotten dressed and was definitely more confused than ever.**

"**What did Cass want?"**

"**He wanted to make sure I was coming to the show. Bubba had told him that he wasn't sure if I was planning on going or not and he wanted to convince me."**

"**Ah, so did it work?"**

"**Yes, I am going to Columbia."**

"**You better be getting ready then, cause the guys have to be there by 1:00."**

**Cameron jumped into the shower, and once out, she decided to just put her hair up in a loose pony tail. Of course, she would take it down once she got there. Next to no one had ever seen her with her hair down straight. She dabbed on some perfume and she was ready to go. J.P. wondered what was up when she told him that she would ride with James up there. J.P. would drive the Saturn. She threw the bag with her outfit she had picked to wear in the Tahoe, and off they all were. When they all got there, James handed Cameron the keys to his car cause he knew the bag had to come out at some point. He knew all about Cassidy's plan for today, but had never uttered a syllable about it. The guys went inside and she went to grab the bag. She went into the bathroom and changed as she couldn't have changed in the dressing room without throwing up automatic red flags. She applied the makeup she had brought with her. She hadn't even taken it out from under the sink in over a year. Only when she was satisfied, did she go back outside. She made sure to stay out of J.P.'s view until she knew he was out of the dressing room. Cameron knew he would be looking for her when he got out there. She snuck in, and all James could do was smile at her.**

"**You know he is liable to spasm out when you come out that door dressed like that."**

"**That's the plan Bubba."**

"**Oh I can't wait to get upstairs and see this!"**


	16. Dumbfoundment & Speechlessness

**Cassidy's entrance music "Cochise" hit and he walked out of the door. Of course, when he grabbed the microphone, J.P. had a look of confusion on his face. He didn't know where Cameron was, and why Cassidy was going to cut a promo. He wouldn't have to wait long for all questions to be answered.**

"**Hey Devine! You thought by bringing that little floozy out here that she was going to help you. Well, your plan has backfired, because I have brought someone to watch my back. Believe me; if Ms. Angel decides to interfere, she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Now maestro, if you would…."**

**Creed's "What If" began playing. Cameron knew the instant that she wanted to walk out the door. Of course, it wouldn't be before she let J.P. sit there and worry for a minute. The crowd was very familiar with her there, and she was sure that the minute she did walk out, there would be a pop. A millisecond after she opened that door leading out of the dressing room, the place exploded. When she got within J.P.'s line of vision, she stood there with her hands on her hips and a smug grin on her face. Never in a million years would he have expected her to walk out that door, dressed like that. She had on some black stretch pants and sleeveless lavender sparkling top. Not to mention she had on the same heels as the night before. His heart nearly stopped the minute she looked at him with that mischievous gleam in her eyes. Cameron even twirled a strand of her hair around her finger to emphasize the point of her hair being down. She made her way around saying hi to the fans. Once she got beside Cassidy, he took her hand while she spun around so that J.P. could get a good look of her. In mid spin, she glanced upstairs where she knew James would be, and he was almost rolling on the floor laughing at the expression on J.P.'s face and the seemingly embedded smug grin on his sister's face. Steve, whom happened to be there announcing the match, could only shake his head cause he knew that this was her way of payback. The next thing he knew, J.P. was in his face talking low enough where only Steve could hear.**

"**What the hell is she doing?"**

"**Looks like she is being a valet."**

"**I know that smarty, but damn, she had to come out dressing like that."**

"**Paybacks are a bitch J.P., and you are experiencing one Cameron style."**

**Johnny walked away and started pacing the ring. He then asked for the microphone.**

"**Now wait just a second here. She's no valet! She hates me! If you let everyone whom hated me come with you to the ring, and then the entire audience would be ringside."**

**Cameron grabbed the microphone from the announce table.**

"**Poor little Devine. What's wrong? You actually feel threatened by little old me? I'm just here making sure this is a fair match. When Cassidy ask me earlier today about helping him out, I was more than happy to oblige .However, if I were you I wouldn't worry about me, because I know one on one, he can take you out, and now with Ms. Angel taken out of the equation, I'm so looking forward to watching him do exactly that!"**

**Johnny stormed around the ring; throwing a hissy fit that he could do nothing about this. Finally, Cassidy entered the ring, and the match began. Things went back and forth for about 20 minutes both valets cheering for their respective wrestler. Finally, the signal came from Angel that she was going to interfere and Cameron's heels come off. She took off after Angel. She pulled her off the ring apron and proceeded to beat her down. Devine was distracted by the action on the outside, so he never saw Cassidy come from behind and roll him up for the 3 count. After she heard the bell, Cameron knew that was her cue to leave. She walked back over to Cassidy whom was now standing outside and raised his hand. They then proceeded to make their way back to the locker room. Devine was still throwing a fit out in the ring. When J.P. finally made his way to the back, he saw James talking to someone. He tapped him on the shoulder, interested in finding Cameron. When James turned around to see who it was, all he could do is laugh.**

"**She got you good buddy."**

"**Yea she did. I'll give her kudos; she and Cass pulled one over on me. Where did she go?"**

"**She's outside with some of the guys I think."**

**When J.P. walked out the door, he saw Cameron by the Saturn talking to Chase and Cassidy with her back to the door. When he got within earshot he stopped. He could overhear Chase talking.**

"**Baby Girl, you are so cruel. The look on his face was priceless. Good thing it's on tape because I don't think I could have stopped laughing long enough to take a picture!"**

"**Oh come on Chase. You know me well enough to know that if I go for payback, it's going to be worth it!"**

**By then, J.P. had snuck up behind Cameron, signaling for the others to not let her know. He decided to take the opportunity to scare the crap out of her by whispering in her ear.**

"**You don't play fair beautiful."**

**As soon as she heard his voice, she jumped 3 feet in the air and spun around immediately finding the blue eyes of J.P. looking at her. She hoped he wasn't upset by what she had done. She was so worried that when the first words come out of her mouth, they were so quiet and timid, only he could hear her.**

"**I was only trying to pay you back."**

**He immediately knew by the tone of her voice that she was worried, so he decided to keep his voice low so that he didn't frighten her away.**

"**Oh I know. What I meant was, you weren't playing fair coming out looking absolutely gorgeous and teasing the hell out of me. I wanted to jump out of the ring and snatch you up right there…"**

"**Oh…"**

"**Beautiful, I'm not mad at you. I was owed a little payback anyways. I am although pretty frustrated right now, if you get my drift."**

"**Frustrated?"**

**Cameron leaned against the side of the car as she asked that question. J.P. then stood in front of her with his eyes almost a dark blue. He leaned to where he was mere inches from her face.**

"**At this moment, the only thought in my head is the one about taking you home and having my way with you."**

"**Oh…Frustrated."**

"**Yea, frustrated."**

**With that, J.P. closed what little distance there was between the two and kissed her. He ran his fingers through her shoulder length hair and smiled.**

"**You definitely need to wear your hair down all the time. You look even more becoming like that."**

**J.P. walked away, headed towards the dressing room so he could change. Cameron just sat there. Damn him, he had done it again, leaving her in stunned silence. She almost thought it was his life's goal to always leave her stunned speechless. If it was, he was doing a damn good job at it so far.**


	17. ExBoyfriends & Fist Fights

**Soon, one of Cameron's friends came over who worked for another promotion. She didn't get to see Bryan that often. She had dated him at one point in time before Jacob, and their break up wasn't pretty. Although she was trying to remain friends with him, she knew there were still some feelings for her Bryan harbored even after three years. He made sure to show her in some way every time he got to see her. Each time Bryan would step closer, Cameron would step backwards in an attempt to keep distance between the two. As J.P. was walking out, he saw the exchange between the two, instantly picking up on the fact Cameron was becoming uncomfortable, and went to stop it. When he got to the two, he stepped between them and kissed Cameron.**

"**Hey baby, you ready to go?"**

"**Yea, I just need to change out of these clothes."**

"**OK, I'll wait for you out here. By the way, Angel wants you to see her before you go."**

"**I'll be right back."**

**With that, Cameron grabbed her things and went back inside. That, in turn, left J.P. outside alone with Bryan. That was until James walked outside to keep an eye on J.P. at Cameron's request. Bryan shot J.P. a dirty look, and that's all it took for J.P. to break his silence.**

"**I would appreciate it if you didn't give me dirty looks."**

"**I would appreciate it if you'd let me talk to Cameron without interruption."**

"**Well, I can't do that. You see, Cameron is my girl. When she has a problem, it becomes my problem too."**

"**We didn't have a problem."**

"**Oh really, then why did she keep trying to back away from you? She obviously didn't want you that close."**

"**Believe me, I've been closer than that to her before and she had no problem with it whatsoever."**

"**Look buddy…"**

**About that time James decides to put an end to this argument before things get out of hand. He walks over and gets between the two men.**

"**J.P., he ain't worth it. Come on, man."**

"**What's wrong? Having her big brother fighting your battles for you?"**

**About this time Cameron comes out the door, and knew things had definitely gone too far. She decided it had finally gotten to the point to do something she should have done long ago, the first time Bryan had made an unwanted advance towards her.**

"**No he's not. My brother knows if anyone is going to kick your ass, it's going to be me."**

**Cameron proceeded to pounce on Bryan. These weren't some little licks like she used earlier on Angel. They were full blown punches. Bryan pushed her off of him for a second, which made her fall to the ground. That was what made J.P. snap. When he went after Bryan, James grabbed him. As soon as Cameron got off the ground, she pounced on him again. James had to call for backup cause if he let J.P. go so he could try and get Cameron, he would try to get some licks in.**

"**Chase! Cassidy! I need some help out here!"**

**Soon, they along with some of the other boys come out the dressing room door. When they see what is happening, they immediately go to try and pull Cameron off of Bryan. The first few guys that tried to grab her, got a few licks handed to them for their trouble, and then she went right back to Bryan. Chase and Cassidy finally got enough of a grip where they could pull her off and some of the other guys grabbed Bryan. Even after she was pulled away, she still struggled to get free.**

"**Let me go Cassy!"**

"**You little bitch!"**

"**I'll show you a bitch, bitch!"**

**Cameron escaped the men's grasp and went after Bryan again. The next thing anyone knew, all 6' 10" of Ryan Wilson came over and picked up Cameron like she was a rag doll, threw her over his shoulder and took her inside without a word to anyone. James decided to go ahead and take J.P. back in as well. By then all of the workers were by the back door curious as to what the hell cleared out half of the dressing room. After James got J.P. in the dressing room with Cassidy and ordered Ryan to keep Cameron inside, he went back outside to survey the damage. He walked around to the back of the building some of the guys were looking over Bryan whom was complaining that he couldn't breathe very well. The first person to approach James was the promoter for the CWA in Columbia and a close friend, Shane Morton.**

"**What the hell is going on out here, man?"**

"**Your boy Herman over here just got his ass whipped by my sister."**

"**Damn. What did he do to set her off?"**

"**Well, he can't get over the fact she's over him. He keeps trying to get back with her, but she's not going to. Apparently, she was trying to be nice and talk to him, and he kept trying to get right up on her. Devine got between 'em and when she went to change so they could leave, Bryan tried to start shit with him. J.P. was about to kick his ass when I separated it. Bryan shot his mouth off about how I was fighting Devine's battles for him about the time Cameron came out the door. She had finally had all she could take of him and totally beat the fuck out of him. Only Big Ryan could successfully pull her off of him."**

"**That poor boy is going to have to go to the hospital. The way it looks, he's got a few cracked ribs and a broken nose."**

"**He's lucky that's all he got from her."**

"**I know one thing; he's not working here anymore. You're family here, and she's your family. That's one thing you don't do is fuck with the family."**

"**That's totally your call, but thanks man."**

"**Look, I'm going to keep him far away from her that way y'all can leave. I really am sorry about this Storm. I know it ain't my fault he acted like an idiot, but it makes us at CWA look bad when he does that."**

"**Thanks man."**

**After they had to literally pick up Bryan and move him to the back of the property, James had Ryan pick up Cameron who was still pissed and carry her to J.P.'s car. Ryan didn't completely let go of her until she was inside fastened in. As soon as everyone got in their cars, they wasted no time in getting Cameron out of there. When they pulled into the driveway of James' house in Spring Hill, Cameron got out of the car and slammed the door. As soon as James unlocked the door, she grabbed the boxing gloves off of the dining room table and went to James' weight room. The next thing you hear is Pink's "There You Go" blaring from the stereo drowning out everything else in the house. James grabbed two beers and directed J.P. to come out onto the back porch where they could talk. When they both got seated on the lawn chairs, James began.**

"**She'll be in there for a little bit. She's gotta get all of that pent up frustration out."**

"**From the looks of him, she got a lot of it out already."**

"**Has anyone told you not to piss her off yet?"**

"**If I didn't already know that, I do now. Hell, I've felt her wrath verbally before. I don't dare want to feel the physical end of it."**

"**That's the first time she's even laid a hand on anyone since all of the shit with Jacob. It takes a lot to set her off, but you saw what it took to pull her off of him."**

"**See I was fine to let her handle it till he laid his hands on her. That's when I was ready to kick his ass. Especially with all that she's been through. However, she seemed more than capable to handle herself."**

"**After she healed up from everything, she made sure of that. There was no way she was going to be placed in that position again. The only problem with that is, she knew how to fight before but rarely did. Now, she's actually trained to and used it."**

"**I've got to call Steve. I'm sure by now he's heard what happened and it's gotten back to Momma. He ain't going to be happy."**


	18. Phone Calls & Gratitude

"**Hello?"**

"**Steve, its J.P."**

"**What's up? Everyone's going crazy here talking about the parking lot brawl. They actually have to call an ambulance for this boy."**

"**Damn."**

"**Where is she?"**

**All J.P. had to do was take the phone away from his ear and point it in the direction of the sliding glass door for Steve to hear the music blaring from inside.**

"**She's giving that punching bag hell I bet."**

"**Oh yea, she's still fuming. I bet Bert isn't pleased."**

"**Well, when I first called him, he wasn't cause he hadn't heard the entire story. Once Shane explained to him what happened, he was more than understanding and was glad she beat his ass."**

"**I'm glad to hear he's not mad at her. Right now, it's not the foremost thought on her mind, but once she calms down, she'll definitely be wondering if she'll have a job to come back to."**

"**Tell her it's not a problem. Everything's ok on this end. Hell, Bert's even giving her a day off with pay tomorrow. He says Rocky can come to work after she's had a full day of rest after her fight night."**

"**She'll be amused by that I'm sure. Alright man, I'm going to get off here. I think she's finally about ready to come out. At least I don't hear the stereo so loud anymore."**

"**Tell her I said next time I want ringside seats, not be a part of the action. She has a hell of a right hook."**

"**Will do, later."**

**As J.P. ended the call, he began laughing. Cameron then came walking out of the door curious as to what he was laughing at.**

"**What the hell is so funny?"**

"**I just got off the phone with Steve."**

"**Oh no."**

"**He said Momma's giving you, Rocky, the day off tomorrow. Momma's not mad about what happened. Steve said that next time you decided to whip someone's ass that he wants ringside seats only, not to be a part of the action."**

"**Don't tell me I hit him."**

"**He said you have a hell of a right hook."**

"**To be honest, I didn't give a shit who was trying to pull me off; I was just trying to get back to Bryan."**

**With that, she sat between J.P.'s legs on the lawn chair and leaned back against him. The first thing J.P. did is pulling the pony tail holder out of her hair and ran his fingers through it. Little did both know that James had snuck back into the house, leaving them alone.**

"**Thank you for today."**

"**You're more than welcome beautiful. When he laid his hands on you, I was about to go kick his ass."**

"**I had things covered."**

"**Believe me I saw."**

"**The funny thing was I had just changed out of my heels. Those could have been used as lethal weapons. Damn!"**

"**Baby, I think you did enough damage to him."**

"**Not as much as I wanted to, but enough."**

"**You're something else, you know that right?"**


	19. Home & Master Plan Part II

**After hanging out at James' house for a little bit, J.P. and Cameron decided to head back towards her house. As they entered the house, they both slipped off their shoes. Cameron crashed on the couch, while J.P. grabbed one of Cameron's three CD books wanting to find a song. He finally came across the one he was looking for, Tara McLean's "You" and popped it into the stereo. Leave it to Cameron to have one of the most popular Canadian female vocalist's CDs. When he heard the first few notes, he walked over to the couch and took Cameron by the hand pulling her up. He led her to the middle of the living room floor and took her in his arms. Right before the lyrics began, he whispered in her ear.**

"**Just listen for me baby."**

"**I never felt alone, I was happy on my own. **

**And who would ever know there was something missing**

**I guess I didn't see the possibility; it was waiting all the time,**

**But it never crossed my mind, till you opened up my eyes**

**Now I all I think about is you, in my life, in my dreams,  
in my heart I know it's true that I belong with you.  
Because of you in my world, in my arms, I have everything  
and now I can't imagine what I'd do without you.**

**I never thought love could be such a curiosity.  
What attracted you to me was so unexpected,  
but it was waiting all of the time and it never  
crossed my mind, till you opened up my eyes. **

Now I all I think about is you, in my life, in my dreams,  
in my heart I know it's true, that I belong with you.  
Because of you in my world, in my arms, I have everything  
and now I can't imagine what I'd do without you.

You, in my life, in my dreams, in my heart,  
I know it's true that I belong with you.  
Because of you in my world, in my arms, I have everything  
and now I can't imagine what I'd do.

Without you, in my life, in my dreams,  
in my heart I know it's true, that I belong with you.  
Because of you in my world, in my arms, I have everything  
and now I can't imagine what I'd do.  
I can't imagine what I'd do... Without you..."

**As the song ended, J.P. stood there with Cameron in his arms with baited breath waiting on her next words. The song spoke the words of his heart. Even though they had really gotten to know each other a week, he felt like he'd be lost without her now that he had her. He just hoped he had her.**

"**That was beautiful."**

"**Just like you."**

"**Thank you."**

**With that, Cameron leaned forward and kissed J.P. Soon both were trying to navigate towards the direction of the couch. When they reached it, they both fell, with J.P. landing on top of Cameron. The remained kissing for a few minutes, and then J.P. stopped them.**

"**Baby, as much as I love having you like this, if you don't want things to go any further, then we better stop now."**

**The next thing both new, Cameron jumped three feet in the air when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. As she tried to reach it, J.P. had to move so that she could reach it. Cameron noticed who was calling and immediately picked up the phone.**

"**Yes momma?"**

"**Girl, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."**

"**He started it momma."**

"**Oh I know. However, that wasn't what I was calling about. How would you like to be a valet here for a night?"**

"**Really? For who?"**

"**Cassidy. It seems a lot of the boys liked how the storyline was played today, and have been very vocal about how they think it would go well here too."**

"**Uh oh."**

"**It's only if you want to though. Basically, we'll run the same storyline that you guys did in Columbia. Personally, I would love to see that look on Devine's face again."**

"**So would I. When is this going to happen?"**

"**I was hoping to announce on TV Saturday a match that had Devine with Angel Williams and Cassidy with a special valet. We'll find someone to run the music for that match. I hope that you will also consider working a mixed tag match. This will lead to Devine turning face."**

"**OK Hold up. The first bit Saturday I am fine with, but why the choice to do this now?"**

"**We're going to incorporate real life into storyline. When Angel challenges you and Cassidy to a mixed tag match, Devine is going to try and persuade you out of it, and during the match, we're gonna have Chase do a run in, and him save you."**

"**Oh joy. This should be fun."**

"**It's going to work, you'll see. Oh by the way, just so we can get that look of genuine surprise, Devine isn't to know about this one."**

"**OK. That's cool."**

"**Alright heifer, I will talk to you later this week."**

"**Bye momma."**

"**What did momma want?"**

"**She wanted to go over a storyline with me for Saturday. She wanted to know if I thought it would fly."**

"**Oh, ok."**

"**I dunno about you, but I'm exhausted. You can stay here tonight, or you can go home. It's completely up to you."**

**Well, I have to go to Orlando on Tuesday morning, so I will stay here till then if it's okay?"**

"**That's fine with me. Just make sure you get everything you need to take with you. Even if it means you have to go home before then."**

**With that, they both went to sleep.**


	20. Impact & Saturday Night

**Tuesday had arrived before they both knew it. Cameron took J.P. to the airport. There she saw her brother and a lot of the local guys waiting to leave. As they announced the boarding call, J.P. leaned over and kissed Cameron.**

"**I'll call you when I get there."**

"**If you're busy, don't worry about it. Especially since it is your first week back and all."**

"**Don't worry about me; I'll make time to call my girl."**

"**If you get in trouble, it ain't my fault."**

**With that, Cameron left. When J.P. got to the Impact! tapings everyone immediately noticed something was different. Normally, he was stressed out, wanting everything to go just right. They didn't bother to ask, as they didn't want to kill the mood he was in. As promised, J.P. called Cameron, and they decided that when he came home, he would go back to his house for a few days till the shows that weekend. Cameron already knew what the game plan was for Friday and Saturday as she had talked to Bert the previous day. She was going to enjoy every minute of torture etched on J.P.'s face Saturday night. When Friday finally arrived, everyone showed up, and things went as planned. Angel had come out with Devine and cost Cassidy the match. When Cassidy grabbed the microphone, he informed Devine and the audience that he wanted a rematch for tomorrow night, and he was bringing someone to watch his back. The crowd loved the idea, even though they didn't know it was Cameron that would accompany him to ringside. Cameron had to be at the fairgrounds early Saturday so she drove her own car, making sure to pack the things she needed for later on. It was fun trying not to sweat to death from wearing two layers of clothes, but it was worth it for that look of shock she knew she would get. Of course, it was the norm to see her running around like a chicken with her head cut off during the intermissions to take care of last minute details. Although he could usually see her from the dressing room, and had earlier tonight, Steve and she made sure the table was moved down far enough where he couldn't see. He had no idea that it was Sircy whom was running the sound. He made his way to the ring with Angel in tow. As Cassidy came out, J.P. noticed he was alone. J.P. grabbed the microphone from Steve.**

"**Look at this. Poor Cassidy has no one. He's all alone. It looks like you're going to fall to defeat to the true Hotshot around here again."**

"**See, that's where you're wrong Devine. I've got someone to watch my back alright. Someone you're very familiar with. So hold on to your maple leaf, here comes trouble."**

**With that, Sircy hit Pink's "Trouble". Cameron thought the song appropriate for the occasion. She had chosen to wear her pink super girl tank top and hip hugger jeans. Her hair, minus ponytail, had a temporary pink glitter spray in it. As soon as the chorus hit, she came out the curtain. The audience loved it, because they never expected it. Once Johnny saw who it was, he looked up to the "crow's nest" where he saw Sircy waving to him with a shit eating grin on his face. He then looked at Steve who couldn't even say a word due to the battle he was fighting to keep from laughing. When he looked over to where Bert was standing, he couldn't believe what he saw. Bert mouthed the words "Got you!" Even though inside he wanted to bust out laughing because she had gotten him again, he had to play it off. Devine began to throw a temper tantrum around the ring. Of course, Angel comes over trying to console him. Of course, Cameron saw this, not liking the fact that someone else was touching her man, so she made a mental note to make sure she was stiff with Angel later on. While Johnny is in the ring, he thinks about the storyline for the match. He realizes what's about to happen, and doesn't like it at all. He grabs the microphone.**

"**Wait a minute! No way! She's not a manager, she can't be out here. If she stays out here, I'm not wrestling. I will leave right now!"**

**Its then everyone begins to realize that J.P. is finally putting two and two together. However, Cameron is going to make him go through with this.**

"**Oh Devine, over here! You say as long as I stay out here, you're not going to wrestle Cassidy?"**

"**That's right."**

"**My dear, always remember to read the fine print. I happened to read over your contract before I agreed to come out here. I knew you would try to pull a stunt like this. Guess what? You're going to wrestle tonight against Cassidy Reily whether you like it or not. You have an open contract which means as an official of USA Championship Wrestling, I order you to wrestle in this very ring! If you don't, you face an indefinite suspension! What's it going to be?" **

**Johnny sat there, not quite sure what to say. He looked into Cameron's eyes and saw a determination he'd only seen once before. He finally resigned himself to the fact that this was going to happen whether he liked it or not.**

"**Okay, you win!"**

"**I'm glad to see we have an understanding."**

**With that, the match went on, and Angel tried to interfere. Cameron was over on her within seconds, and the first few punches she landed while whispering in her ear "He's mine!". At first, the match continued while several USA referees tried to separate the two. Both were knocked on their ass for their trouble. Then Chase comes out of the dressing room pulling Cameron by the hair and proceeds to punch her in the face. This was Johnny's cue to come outside the ring and pull him off her. He reaches around his waist pulling him off of her. Once he got him turned around, Devine shoved Chase to the ground, screaming at him.**

"**What are you doing? You don't hit her! Come on, let's go!"**

**With that, they all three went backstage. Cassidy jumps out of the ring to check on Cameron followed by Sircy and Steve. When Cameron began to get her bearings back, she was helped to her feet. Before she would let them take her back to the locker room, she tried to go towards the heel dressing room. Those around her were able to stop her, but all she could do was look towards the curtain with a look of confusion on her face.**


	21. Inspections & the Challenge

**After the show was over and everyone had left the building except for the workers, Cameron took off like a shot across the main floor running into the heels' dressing room. As soon as she found Chase, she jumped into his arms.**

"**Thank you! Someone around here knows how to punch a girl!"**

"**You're welcome Baby Girl."**

**About that time, J.P. walks over to Chase with a confused expression on his face. Cameron sees him and removes herself from Chase's embrace and then proceeds to kiss J.P.**

"**Did you see?"**

"**Yea I saw beautiful."**

"**I sold it great and everything! The fans ate it up! I thought it was going to take riot control to get Chase out of here after he hit me."**

**The minute she mentioned the incident earlier, J.P. grasped her chin looking for any sign of a bruise. Once he was finally satisfied there wasn't one, he let her go.**

"**Don't worry man; I am not going to hurt her."**

"**I know how you punch though remember. If you hurt her during that mixed tag match, your ass is mine."**

"**I won't hurt her. I promise."**

**With that, they all went home. Wednesday was their TV taping, and Cameron knew it was make or break for this angle. She had everything worked out with Steve and Sircy before they even started taping so she could work without anyone noticing anything different. As soon as Johnny along with Angel finished his match, it looked as if they were headed towards the back, when Angel stopped Devine. She went over to grab the microphone.**

"**Cassidy Reily, I don't know what you were thinking bringing Cameron with you to ringside last week. I do know one thing, this thing is far from over between you and the real Hotshot Johnny Devine."**

**That was Cameron's cue to hit Cassy's music. He came out much to the fans delight. When he reached Angel and Johnny, he grabbed the other microphone.**

"**You're out here spitting your mouth off about whom the real Hotshot is around here. I think I have more than proved I've got your boy's number. Oh and Angel, by the way things looked Saturday night, I think Cameron's got your number too."**

"**We'll just have to see about that! How about Devine and I take on you and Cameron in an intergender mixed tag team match?"**

"**Hey Angel! Over here you trashy twit."**

"**Well look who it is, it's the little wannabe."**

"**The "wannabe" has got a message for you. You want to come out here and challenge Cassidy and me to a match Saturday night? As it pertains to your little challenge, you're on."**

**With that, Devine begins shaking his head. He grabs Angel by the arm. **

"**Why did you have to go and do that for?"**

"**I want to kick her ass!"**

"**You had to bring me into it didn't you?"**

"**I don't know what your problem is, but we've got a match Saturday night to get ready for. Come on!"**

**Devine and Angel leave the ringside area and Cassidy begins talking with Cameron. That's where they end the segment.**


	22. Something Up Her Sleeve?

**After the matches were done, it was time to tape the promo. It shows Cameron putting away her stuff for the night and Devine walking over to her.**

"**Cameron?"**

"**(Sarcastically) Can I help you?"**

"**I wanted to talk to you if you had a minute."**

"**Well, I really don't but go ahead."**

"**Look, about the match this Saturday, you don't have to do this."**

"**You two are the ones who asked for this to begin with? Why are you backing out now?"**

"**I didn't ask for this, Angel did. Besides, this is between me and Cassidy."**

"**You're the one who brings her with you to ringside every week having her get involved. So it's anything but between just the two of you. The only thing I've done was watching Cassidy's back."**

"**Cameron, please. Don't wrestle this Saturday night. I didn't like the look in Angel's eyes when she challenged you. She's got something up her sleeve."**

"**I know what I'm getting in to. There's no doubt in my mind I can handle her and whatever she throws at me. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to be somewhere."**

**With that Johnny laid his hand over hers and looked into her eyes.**

"**Cameron, just think about it please."**

**Cameron snatched her hand away, grabbed her things, and left Devine standing there watching after her.**


	23. Worries & Tears

**After the show, Cameron sent J.P. to his house, and basically avoided him at all costs. Those closest to her had an idea as to why, but albeit any of them ever vocalize it. Saturday night arrived, and Cameron had to face another one of her fears. Yes certain people knew she had more than just a few scars, but tonight some of them were going to be to be on display for the world to see. After the whole incident with Jacob, Cameron never wore even the slightest of revealing clothes unless she was extremely comfortable in her surroundings. Of course, with Momma and his dress code, all of the wrestlers had to look like wrestlers. This meant Cameron would have to wear something that would show off her legs and part of her stomach. Right as Sircy got into the building, he went to find her as he knew what she was possibly going through. He walked into the faces' locker room and saw her sitting in a chair staring at her ring gear.**

"**A penny for your thoughts?"**

"**You got a piggy bank?"**

**What's wrong Baby Girl?"**

"**As much fun as I've had with this storyline, I'm having second thoughts about this match. It's not that I can't work, it's just that…"**

"**This is the first time you've had to wear anything that would slightly reveal what you've gone through."**

"**You know me enough to know that in my normal clothes, I wouldn't give a shit about what anyone thought of me. However, tonight when I walk out of that curtain, I'll be vulnerable to things I've fought so long to not let bother me. After tonight, peoples' opinions of me will change; a certain person's opinion of me will change."**

"**Honey, he knows what you've went through. I think somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows tonight is a big step for you and will be supportive. You've just got to give him a chance sweetie."**

**With that, Cameron burst into tears. When Sircy goes to hug her, Cassidy walks into the locker room. He has a good idea what's going on. He had been getting calls from J.P. all week when he couldn't get in touch with her. Cassidy knew Cameron well enough to know that the last person she would want to see until she had to was J.P. That was going to be a problem in about a second because J.P. was hot on his heels. The first thing J.P. sees when he walks into the dressing room is Cameron crying in Sircy's arms.**

"**Baby…"**

**Hearing that voice saying only that one word, made Cameron cry even harder. Cassidy knew he would need to get J.P. out of there before they could even attempt to calm Cameron down.**

"**J.P., can you give us a minute and wait outside please?"**

"**Cass, I'm not leaving till I find out why she's so upset."**

"**Man, I promise, as soon as we get her squared away, I will come to you. Until then, please…"**

"**Cass…"**

"**J.P., it's okay. I will talk to you later. Just please…"**

"**Cameron, baby…"**

"**Devine, leave now!"**

**The minute the words left her mouth, she regretted raising her voice to him as she heard his breath catch in his throat. That in turn started the tears again. J.P. finally walked out of the dressing room and out the back door with Cassidy on his heels.**

"**Man, listen to me. I know by the look on her face the millisecond after she yelled at you she didn't mean it. She's not mad at you; she's just got to handle some things right now. I will come find you when we get her calmed down I promise. Part of you should have an idea what's going on, but I'm going to let you figure it out."**


	24. James & Confessions

**The minute Cassidy walked back inside, James came walking around back.**

"**Hey man. How's it going?"**

"**Hey Storm."**

"**What's going on around here, Vaughn's standing guard at the locker room door out front and won't let anyone in."**

"**Why is she pushing me away James?"**

"**Cameron? That's why they won't let anyone in there?"**

"**Oh I was in there, trying to help her till she practically yelled at me to get out."**

"**If it's what I think it is, believe me, she didn't mean to yell at you. You've done nothing wrong. She's just afraid."**

"**She's afraid of what everyone's going to think right?"**

"**That and something else."**

"**She's afraid of what I'm going to think once I see the real her."**

"**You've already seen the real her. It's just that she's always kept that part of herself hidden from everyone."**

"**So that's why she's pushed me away the last few days. We've talked about this. I'm not going to look at her any different than I do now."**

"**For her, talking about it and actually experiencing it are two completely different walks of life. Even though you've done nothing to make her doubt you, you're going to have to prove to her you're in it for the long haul."**

"**I am willing to do whatever it takes for her to see that. I'm going to be honest with you; I'm growing to care about her a lot. I'll be damned if I'm going to let her go around here thinking I'm going to any less because of something that wasn't her fault!"**

"**J.P., listen to me. It's not going to help things right at this moment for you to go marching in there. Let things play their selves out. If I'm right, you've got an opportune moment tonight to fill her in."**

"**That's if she'll go through with it."**

"**Believe me, I know my sister. She's not going to do anything to screw up a storyline, especially one she's personally invested time into. Just trust me."**


	25. All or NothingThe Big Match

**Eventually the night got started, and Cameron decided it was all or nothing and chose to wear the outfit. While she was in the locker room, she wore a trench coat to cover herself up. Once she heard her music begin to play, she had to fight back tears. The trench coat was removed and James was behind her.**

"**Screw 'em. Let them think what they want. You are an intelligent beautiful woman that's about to show she can kick ass in that ring. If they don't like it sorry bout their damn luck."**

**The chorus begins and Cameron walks out of the curtain. She has on her wrestling gear which is basically a pair of black vinyl shorts and a black vinyl tank top. She entered the ring and prayed silently for Cassidy to hurry up and get his ass out there so they could get this over with. As soon as Cassidy was in the ring, Cameron breathed a sigh of relief which didn't go unnoticed by any of the three men in the ring. The opening bell rang and the match started. During the match as planned, whenever Devine and Cameron were in the ring together, he would either take her over and tag Angel, or let her get to Cassidy to tag in. However, each time he would grab her by her hair to take her somewhere, he would whisper in her ear the word beautiful. The time came in the match for the big run in. Chase came flying in out of nowhere with a steel chair. The next thing anyone knew, Devine got behind him and grabbed the chair before he could swing it. He then reared back and nailed Chase with a sick chair shot. Angel looked at him in disbelief as he stood over Chase's now prone body screaming "I told you not to touch her!" Angel walked over towards Devine and started screaming at him and poking him in the chest. While this was going on, Cameron was getting set for the finish. When Johnny saw she was ready to go, he just pointed a finger in her direction. When Angel turned around, and was nailed with what most everyone knew as a "Widow's Peak". Cameron covered her and got the three count. She quickly stood up as she knew the next part of the storyline. Cassidy was on the outside "recovering" from earlier looking at Devine with a curious expression on his face. Cameron is also looking at him with the same expression. The next thing anyone knew, Devine pulled her to him and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. When he went to let go of her, he looked directly in her eyes and he made sure his hand skimmed over her exposed side which bore one of her many scars. He then mouthed the word beautiful, and then made his exit from the ring. As he walked towards the dressing room, he turned around and looked at her one last time, and found she was in the exact same spot as she had been when he let her go. The only difference was that her fingers were now on her lips, almost unbelieving of what had just happened. By the look in her eyes, he knew that it wasn't a storyline now, it was real the feelings expressed across her face. Cassidy then entered the ring to check on her, and all made their exits.**


	26. Decisions & Choices

**Once Cameron got in the locker room, she just sat there for the longest time thinking of everything that had happened. Finally when everyone was gone, did she begin to even think about getting redressed. As she stood up and went over to the table so she could grab her bag, she heard the unmistakable voice of J.P. coming from the dressing room door.**

"**Beautiful."**

"**Why did you do that?"**

"**Do what baby?"**

"**You touched me, you touched my…"**

"**Your scar you mean?"**

"**Yea."**

"**I was trying to get a point across. No matter what you think, seeing those scars isn't going to change anything. I'm not going to run away screaming. I'm going to be here with you. That is if you'll let me."**

**With that, J.P. closed the distance between them. He lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes. He wiped away the few tears that had escaped her eyes, and then he began to speak.**

"**It's your choice to make Cameron. As the song goes, should I stay or should I go?"**

**With that, Cameron lowered her head. J.P. assumed this meant that she wanted him to leave. He began to walk away and got as far as the last row of chairs on the floor when Cameron came running after him. He heard her footsteps and turned around in enough time to catch her as she leapt into his arms. He sat her down on the floor and looked into her eyes. This time it was her that initiated the kiss. Once their lips joined, J.P. picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He quickly deepened the kiss, and they remained like this for several minutes. Once they finally parted, he placed her back on the floor. The first thing he saw was a teary smile on her face. The next thing both heard was a clapping coming from upstairs in the balcony. They looked up to see Cassidy and James standing there applauding the union. Cameron just rolled her eyes and hid her head in J.P.'s chest. He patted her head and smiled at Cassidy and James, shaking his head. Finally all headed home. **

**AN: Yes, I know this chapter as well as some of the others are extremely short. However, I don't want to get into too many topics for one chapter. I hope you understand. Please forgive me as I wanted the smut scene to be seperate from this chapter.**


	27. At Home & Singing Themselves to Sleep

**This time Cameron did let J.P. come home with her. J.P. had rode to the show with Cassidy, so since he had no car, he rode back with Cameron. The minute they got in the house and took off their shoes, Cameron received a text message on her phone from Cyndi saying that she and Kat were staying at Kat's mom's house so that the "lovebirds could sing themselves to sleep". The only reaction Cameron could give was a laugh and blushing.**

"**What's wrong baby?"**

"**Look's like we're home alone."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Cyn and Kat are staying elsewhere tonight. Cyn says the "lovebirds can sing themselves to sleep tonight"."**

"**Oh really?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Well, let's see what we can do about that then shall we?"**

**With that, J.P. leaned down and picked up Cameron. He carried her to her bedroom, Cameron laughing the entire time, and laid her down on the bed. He was quick to join, his lips instantly connecting to hers. Soon J.P. began asking permission to enter Cameron's mouth with his tongue, which she granted. Cameron's hands ran underneath his shirt, her fingers scratching down his back. J.P. pulled away long enough to remove his t-shirt and toss it on the floor. Instead of kissing her, his mouth began working down the hollow of her neck and up to her ear. Then he proceeded to give the other side the same treatment. He then pulled away and they looked into each other's eyes. Cameron pushed J.P. off of her and stood up in front of the bed. At first he looked at her with confusion etched on his face. The second she reached to remove her shirt, his hands grasped hers.**

"**May I?"**

**It took Cameron a few seconds to decide whether or not to let him do this. However in the end, she remembered what she had told him before about getting comfortable with each other. With a deep sigh, she let her hands down and ran her fingers through his hair.**

"**Thank you Cameron."**

**With that, he stood up, grasping the hem of her shirt and proceeded to pull it over her head. Once he finally got to look at her, yes he saw the scars. However, more importantly, he saw a beautiful woman, his beautiful woman in front of him. She didn't have to hide any scars or worry about who was in the room, she just stood there. J.P. took a seat on the bed and proceeded to trace her scars with his fingers. After getting his fill of this, he began placing kisses on each of them. When his lips left the last one, he looked into her eyes, and couldn't help but notice they had gotten even darker than the deep brown they already were. He then proceeded to reach for the button of her jeans, unfastening them. As the pants hung on her hips, he saw the scar he was sure had to come from the emergency surgery two years ago. As he began to remove her pants, he felt Cameron stiffen up a little bit. He halted his motions and returned to his previous task. He once again visited the scars. As he began placing kisses on them, he felt her slowly relax underneath him. When her jeans were finally removed, he pulled away from her so he could get a good look.**

"**God, you're beautiful."**

**J.P. then stood up and pulled Cameron to him. When he kissed her, he let his hands explore her body. His hands ran all over the woman in front of him. As his hands reached her chest, her nipples hardened instantly at his touch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she was able to feel his body responding to what was taking place. Cameron pushes J.P. away and goes to stand behind him. Her hands reach around his waist and unfasten the button. As the zipper slides down, she reaches her hand into his pants feeling the hardness that was a result of her. She made her way back around to face him and began kissing down his body. When she gets to his scar, she tends to it the best she can considering it is still healing. Cameron gets on her knees and continues to place kisses on his scar while removing his pants. Once his pants are discarded, she proceeds to nuzzle her head in his stomach. In response to this, she can feel his cock jump. As she removes his boxers, she begins to kiss lower. It is then that Cameron realizes how well endowed J.P. is. She goes to begin taking him in her mouth when he stops her. Of course, Cameron gives J.P. a look of confusion. His response is only a smile.**

"**Later baby, I promise. However tonight, you're the VIP." **

**J.P. then proceeds to pull her back up so she is standing. He turns her around so that he is standing behind her. His hands reach for the hook of her bra, which he has a little bit of difficulty getting unfastened. Cameron looks back at him and can only laugh at the expression of confusion and concentration on his face.**

"**Give me a second, this thing will come off."**

**Finally, J.P. gets the hooks unlatched, and proceeds to remove the clothing from her body. His hands reach around and grasp her breasts, thumbs teasing the nipples which had remained hard through their little foreplay minutes earlier. When his hands go to remove her matching panties, her hands stop him. Once his hands are at his sides, she proceeds to remove the article of clothing by bending over, making sure that her ass rubbed against his crotch. As she rises back up, J.P. snatches her up and lays her down on the bed. He begins to kiss her all over her body from her lips down to her waist. As he reaches her waist, he looks into her eyes and can tell instantly what she wants.**

"**Please…"**

"**Please what baby?"**

"**No one has ever done that to me before."**

"**No one has ever gone down on you before?"**

**Cameron can only reply by shaking her head. The next thing she hears is J.P. muttering about stupid men.**

"**Consider your wish granted madame."**

**J.P. then proceeds to once again place kisses along her waistline, this time making his way lower. As his mouth made its first pass there, she nearly bucked off the bed.**

"**Patience beautiful, it gets better. I promise."**

**Finally when his tongue parted her lips, he heard her moan and mentally smiled. He took his time, to make sure she enjoyed every bit of what was going on. As he felt she was about to orgasm, he slowed his pace which was met with a frustrated groan from Cameron.**

"**What's wrong baby?"**

"**Why did you stop? I was almost there!"**

"**I'm not quite ready to stop teasing you yet beautiful."**

**With that, he returned to his previous task. This time, he went faster, plunging his tongue in and out of her at a maddening pace. Soon, he had to place his arm over her stomach in order to keep her still as she was moaning and writhing like a mad woman close to her release. A few more minutes of torture, and Cameron could take no more, screaming his name.**

"**Oh J.P., feels so good. Ah!"**

**He licked her until she calmed down and continued to do so till she began whimpering. He rose up her body and kissed her, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth, giving her a taste of what she tasted like. Soon he was grinding against her, and she him. As he entered her, the moan that escaped both of them was loud enough that it would have woken the roommates. When he began moving inside of her, he never remembered anything that had felt that good in his life. He had sowed some oats in his time, but nothing compared to this. It was as if Cameron's body was made for his. Quickly they were moving faster, but all of a sudden Cameron stopped him. She rolled them over so that she was on top and began moving again. Just as she was about ready to orgasm again, he stopped her. When he eased out of her, she looked at him with a curious glance. As he positioned himself behind her, his hands ran up and down her back, lingering for the slightest bit on each of her scars that were visible. He again slid into her and quickly began moving. Within minutes, Cameron lost the battle to hold back her orgasm as the feeling of him inside her was just too wonderful. As Cameron came, J.P. did seconds after as the feeling of her walls on him was just too much for him to withstand.**

"**Je vous ami, J.P."**

**At first, it shocked J.P. to hear those words. It wasn't due to the fact that he didn't feel the same; it was just that he didn't know she spoke French. She had the accent down and everything. As they both collapsed on the bed, J.P. leaned over her and looked into her eyes.**

"**Et je vous aime mon beau Cameron. Je n'ai pas su que vous avez parlé le français."**

"**Je suis un morceau rouillé. J'ai étudié le français dans l'école secondaire."**

"**C'est bon. Aussi mignon que vous êtes quand vous parlez le français, vous pouvez parler l'anglais avec moi."**

"**Merci beaucoup."**

"**A moins que vous voulez me taquiner s'il vous plaît fait alors."**

"**Ha ha, cute. If you put it that way then, je veux vous sucer."**

"**Damn, what have I gotten myself into?"**

"**A whole lot of trouble I do believe."**

**AN: Here are the translations for the french phrases:**

**"Je vous ami." - I love you.**

"**Et je vous aime mon beau Cameron. Je n'ai pas su que vous avez parlé le français." - And I love you too my beautiful Cameron. I didn't know you spoke French.**

"**Je suis un morceau rouillé. J'ai étudié le français dans l'école secondaire." - I'm a bit rusty. I studied French in high school.**

"**C'est bon. Aussi mignon que vous êtes quand vous parlez le français, vous pouvez parler l'anglais avec moi." - It's okay. As cute as you are when you speak French, you can speak English with me.**

"**Merci beaucoup." - Thank you very much.**

"**A moins que vous voulez me taquiner s'il vous plaît fait alors." - Unless you want to tease me, then please do.**

"Je veux vous sucer." - I want to suck you.


	28. Visiting the Doctor & Pushing Away

**The next morning, well actually afternoon as they stayed up to early in the morning making love over and over again, they were in the living room sitting on the couch when Cyndi and Kat walked in the back door. When Cyndi made it through the kitchen and into the doorway leading into the living room, the only thing she could do was smile. There Cameron was, dressed in one of her many sleep outfits which more than showed the majority of her scars, as comfortable as could be in J.P.'s lap watching TV.**

"**So I see the house is still in tact. Nothing's broken or out of place that I can see."**

"**Just don't look in the bedroom Red."**

**When J.P. came back at her with that remark, Cameron blushed hiding her face in J.P.'s chest. About that time, Kat walks into the living room and sees the sight.**

"**Oh damn! Someone got laid last night!"**

"**Several times."**

**As the words escaped her mouth, Cameron's jaw dropped, not believing she even said something like that. This sends Kat, Cyndi, and J.P. into a fit of laughter. As Cameron looks at the three, her face turns into a pout.**

"**Y'all are so mean to me!"**

**J.P. pulls her close and whispers in her ear.**

"**That's ok; you can make up for it later."**

"**Oh I plan on it."**

**The day went on, and Cameron offered to take everyone out for dinner. As they sat in the middle of the restaurant, J.P.'s cell phone rang. It was a quick phone call from Bob Ryder, reminding him he had a doctor's appointment the next morning as a follow-up to his surgery. Steve was going to take him so Cameron could work at the office. Everything went as planned, and J.P. had Steve drop him off at home. Steve hadn't been up front with any information and J.P. hadn't called her. That was worrying Cameron as he called usually at least once a day. She decided to make a pit stop at his place on the way home. As she knocked on the door, one of his roommates, and fellow TNA star Tracy answered the door.**

"**Hey Cameron. What's up?"**

"**I wanted to come by and see my boy. He hasn't called today, and I wanted to see what the doctor had said."**

"**Well, when he came home earlier, he said that if anyone came looking for him, he wasn't here and shut himself up in his room. However, I'm going to make the exception and let you in."**

"**Thanks Tracy."**

"**When Cameron entered J.P.'s room, he didn't even move.**

"**I thought I said I didn't want to be bothered."**

"**If you're upset, you can take it out on me, and not Tracy."**

"**Cameron?"**

"**I thought that I would stop by and see how things went today since you and Steve are being so secretive about it all. But if you really want me to go, I'll leave."**

**With that, J.P. turned over and locked eyes with Cameron. She could tell he was upset by something, but until he told her, she wouldn't know for sure.**

"**If you want me to walk out that door, I'll do it. I don't know what's going on, but I would like to help if I can. I'm posing to you the same question that you posed to me. Should I stay or should I go?"**

**J.P. instantly shot up off the bed, grabbing Cameron's arm pulling her to him. He kissed her with all the passion he could muster like he had a few nights before. Cameron instantly became Jell-O in his arms. When he finally pulled away from her, he rested his forehead against hers.**

"**Je vous ami, but right now, I need you to go. I've got some things I need to think about."**

**Cameron let her arms drop from around J.P.'s arms, and looked him dead in the eyes. J.P. felt like an ass for pushing away the one person he knew would be there for him no matter what, but he didn't know what else to do. Right now, he needed to think some things through in his head, and having Cameron around would only make this decision harder to make. He saw the tears forming in her eyes, and went to reach for her. However, as he almost had her in his grasp, she stepped away and made her exit. Tracy tried to stop her, but Cameron just waved her off and promised to call her later. Back in the bedroom, J.P. just fell back on the bed, knowing the decision he had to make wasn't going to be an easy one.**


	29. Flipping out and Inevitables

**Cameron got in her car and drove to Mama's. Once she arrived, she entered the house and Steve instantly saw her upset.**

"**What's wrong baby girl?"**

"**I think I made a mistake."**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**I went by to see him this afternoon, hoping to find out what happened today. He asks me to leave."**

"**Cam, you didn't make a mistake. I promised him I would let him tell you what's going on. However, I'm going to tell you that he's got some choices to make. You're going to be affected by them, and they aren't going to be easy for him to make."**

"**Steve, you're not helping matters here. I just wish someone would tell me what's going on. I know I am usually the last one to find out about things, but in this case, I think I should have been the first."**

**Steve got up, having to go into the home office for something. Cameron followed him and had a seat in one of the chairs. Something on Mama's desk caught her eye. By the time Steve finally noticed what she had seen and tried to grab it, it was too late. What Cameron held in her hand was the script for Christmas night. She knew J.P. was booked to work on that show. However, as she looked at it more closely, she realized that he had been replaced by the guy from California whom had worked for them this weekend. Cameron was going to get answers and she was going to get them now. About that time, Mama walked in the back door. Cameron stormed out of the office and into the kitchen.**

"**Mama, you want to tell me why the main event for Christmas was changed?"**

"**Cameron…"**

"**Look, everyone's giving me the fucking run around here, and I'm getting sick of it. I better start getting some answers now."**

**By that time, Steve had made his way into the kitchen.**

"**Mama, don't. He wants to tell her."**

"**Well, he's done a fine job of not telling me anything as of this moment. I wanna know what the hell is going on damn it! That's all I ask! Mama?"**

"**I'm sorry sweetie; I can't give you what you're looking for."**

"**You know, I was finally stupid enough to fall for someone again. He's already keeping secrets from me. Not only that, the people I trust so implicitly are lying to me as well. Too bad Sircy's leaving. It's nice to know who you can trust around here anymore. It's definitely not the two of you."**

**Cameron stormed out the back door, with Steve hot on her heels yelling for her.**

"**Cameron, wait!"**

"**Until you can tell me the truth, fuck you!"**

**Cameron slammed her door and was soon peeling out of the driveway. Within seconds, Steve was pulling out his cell phone. He dialed up one of the few numbers he knew by heart.**

"**Yea?"**

"**You've got to tell her what's going on."**

"**What happened?"**

"**After she left your place, she came here. Before I had a chance to put it away, she saw the Christmas script and flipped out. She knows you're not working, but that's all she knows. J.P., you've got to tell her, and you've got to tell her now."**

"**What did she say?"**

"**She asked Mama why the script had been changed, and I told her not to tell Cameron because you wanted to. She said she was sick and tired of getting the run around. She said she was stupid enough to fall in love with someone and you were already lying to her. She also thinks we're lying to her. In her words, the people who she trusts implicitly were now lying to her. Now that Sircy was leaving, she knows who she can trust and it definitely wasn't me and Mama. After she stormed out the back door, I went after her. When I called out to her, she said that until I could learn to tell the truth, fuck you."**

"**Damn it Steve. I knew she would want to know what the doctor said today. I didn't know how to tell her that I may have to go back to Canada. I'll take care of this Steve."**

**When J.P. ended his conversation with Steve, he instantly got showered and changed. He hoped in the Saturn and drove over to Cameron's. The entire drive, he dreaded over what could possibly happen when he arrived. He knocked on the back door, and Kat answered.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Kat, I need to talk to her."**

"**You mean you need to lie to her again."**

"**No, I need to talk to her."**

"**You got what you wanted. Now you can leave her alone and go on about your pathetic little life."**

"**I can't leave her alone."**

"**Why the hell not? You want to hurt her even more? I'm sorry, I can't let you do that."**

"**Kat, I love her more than the waking world. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. I'm here to make things right again."**

"**I shouldn't be doing this, but I'm going to let you in. If you hurt her any more, God help you, I won't hesitate to make a phone call to Spring Hill quicker than you could blink an eye."**

"**Thanks Kat."**


	30. Telling the Truth & Saying Goodbye

"**I shouldn't be doing this, but I'm going to let you in. If you hurt her any more, God help you, I won't hesitate to make a phone call to Spring Hill quicker than you could blink an eye."**

"**Thanks Kat."**

**Finally Kat let him in. As he made his way through the house, he thought of the ways he could tell her what he needed to. As he reached her bedroom door, he heard her on the speaker phone.**

"**Tracy, I don't know what to do. Everyone's lying to me about what's going on. I actually thought he loved me."**

"**Cam, he does love you. No matter what's going on, there is no doubting that. I've noticed a change for the better from him since you two got together. I don't know what happened, but I know when he got off the phone with Steve after you left from over there, he showered, changed and bolted out of here so fast. All he would say is that he was going to your place."**

"**He was heading here?"**

"**That's what he said."**

**J.P. chose that moment to open the door. He saw Cameron lying on the bed they had shared just two nights prior. She had on the prototype of the new Team Canada jerseys that he had especially made just for her. He had her name embroidered on the back and everything. By the looks of things, she had definitely been crying. Lying beside her on the bed was the script Steve mentioned that she had saw earlier. She looked up and saw who had entered the room.**

"**Tracy, can I call you back?"**

"**Sure. Devine, you better straighten this mess out in a hurry before you lose the best thing you've got going for you right now."**

"**I plan on it Tracy, if she'll let me."**

"**Cam, do call me if you need me. Okay?"**

"**I will do. Thanks for the ear."**

"**Not a problem."**

**With that, Cameron hit the end button on her cell phone. With a deep sigh, she began.**

"**Why did you let me fall in love with you if you were just going to walk away?"**

"**Baby, listen to me. No matter what's going on, please know I do love you. That's why this is so hard to tell you. I went to the doctor today. They aren't clearing me to wrestle. In fact, they are saying that I have to have the entire surgery done over again. You know the bills that I acquired when I had the surgery done here in Nashville. If I go to Canada, it won't cost me anything. The downside of me going to Canada will be leaving you. I'll be gone for at least two months, depending on how long it takes for me to heal again."**

"**You could have told me all this earlier. Do you know how much it hurt that you pushed me away?"**

"**I have an idea. I didn't want to tell you about all this until I was sure what I was going to do."**

"**I know you're going to do what you want ultimately, but here's my opinion on the matter. I know you love wrestling more than you do life. If it's taken away from you, you would be lost. You go to Canada, have the surgery done, and come back. I'll be here waiting on you."**

"**Baby, I can't ask you to do that."**

"**You're not asking me to. I'm telling you that I will be. I love you, and want you to be happy. Being in that ring makes you happy."**

"**Cameron…"**

"**Hey! Shut up and kiss me already, will you?"**

**J.P. quickly complied with her wishes.**

**The next couple of days, Cameron and J.P. spent almost every waking moment with each other. Cameron was working outside of the office and J.P. decided to tag along. Wednesday night was the annual Christmas for Kids show the company threw every year around Christmas time. This meant a lot of leg work for all involved. Sircy had been AWOL for the last few weeks prior, ever since after the announcement was made that he was leaving the company. Cameron knew the reasoning behind his decision, but still wasn't keen on it happening as he was her best friend. Wednesday arrived, and Sircy walked in the back door. Things were going according to plan until Bob Ryder paid her a visit at the sound table. She happened to be on the floor that night as the camera crew was upstairs filming the show. Bob informed her of an added match to the show. It was to be her brother against Chase. Cameron was shocked as she hadn't expected James to make an appearance. The show continued on, and then things got worse. Sircy came up to her, informing her that due to the weather getting bad, the match had been scrapped. Cameron was disappointed, yet she understood. The next thing anyone knew, Chase came out and interfered in a match. Then out came James. James challenged Chase to a match and everything was set up. Of course this was news to Cameron as she had been told the match wasn't going to happen. Apparently, it was a surprise to Sircy as well, due to the look he was giving her. The intermission was next, but before Cameron could even get the music going, Sircy had the microphone asking her to hold off for a second. Cameron knew this couldn't be good. It was then that he informed everyone that this was his last night instead of Christmas as originally planned. This broke Cameron's heart. Despite the fact that she should have been happy that her brother was working, she was filled with sadness at the thought of her best friend leaving. As she started the music, Cameron quickly bolted out the back door to the sports arena with her menthol cigarettes. She would be damned if she would let Sircy see her cry. He had almost lost his composure the night he had originally made the announcement as soon as he had glanced in Cameron's direction, seeing her upset. One of the fans that she was good friends with, Jennifer came over to check on her. Jennifer tried her best, but Cameron was inconsolable. When it came time for the show to restart, Cameron straightened her face the best she could and went back to work. Chase made his entrance. As James made his way out, he glanced over to Cameron as he didn't hear her voice above everyone else's as was the norm. She was clapping for him, but he knew her mind was somewhere else. During the match, Cameron was fine until Sircy came over to the announce table and placed his hand on her shoulder. That's when Cameron lost her battle to hold back tears.**

"**You said three more days! You said Christmas night! This isn't Christmas!"**

"**I know Baby Girl. I'm so sorry."**

"**You said Christmas!"**

"**I know."**

"**Why tonight? Why can't you stay a few more days?"**

"**Have you ever had the feeling you weren't needed?"**

"**Yea..."**

"**Well, by the way things went tonight; I know I'm not needed here anymore."**

"**I need you here!"**

"**It's time for me to leave Baby Girl."**

"**I need you here with me!"**

**With that, all conversation stopped until after the match was over. When Cameron rang the bell, and James stood up, they instantly locked eyes. James made his exit from the ring. After the presents were given out, Cameron began the task that she had been dreading from the minute Sircy had announced his intentions on leaving. As they sorted through things, J.P. came over to Cameron.**

"**Baby, you okay?"**

"**No, honestly, I'm not. Let me do this and I will holler at you before I leave."**

**After things were finished and Sircy's things were placed in his Trailblazer, Cameron had to do one of the things she hated most in her life. Sircy walked up to her, instantly taking her in his arms.**

"**You behave Baby Girl."**

"**Do I ever?"**

"**Try al least please."**

"**It's going to be hard to do that without my "Hot Stuff" here to keep me in line."**

"**I'm going to miss you."**

"**Oh my God, I do believe this is the first time I have called you that and you haven't threatened to kill me. I'm going to miss you, too."**

**Cameron finally released Sircy, and looked over to his niece Kim who had accompanied him to the show. She hugged her.**

"**You take care of him for me will you?"**

"**Will do Cam."**

**Cameron hugged Sircy again and kissed him on the cheek.**

"**Learn to answer your email "Hot Stuff"!"**

"**I'll try. Love ya kiddo."**

**With that, Sircy kissed Cameron on the forehead.**

"**Love you too."**

**Then Sircy turned around and walked out of her life forever.**


	31. Christmas & New Years Eve Party Pt 1

**Cameron went to find J.P. The second he spotted her, he took her into his arms, having an idea as to how difficult it was letting go of someone so close to her.**

"**You need to go home tonight. I've got to go straight to the airport and wait for Cyndi to get off."**

"**Well, I know Cyndi has a set of house keys with her, so if you'll let me take yours, I'll just go to the house."**

"**I don't care at this point, as long as you get home safe."**

**J.P. ended up getting a ride from James as Cameron headed to the airport. Once down by the baggage claim area, she called Cyndi and the boys to let them know she had arrived in one piece. Several hours and quite a few cigarettes later, Cyndi finally got off and they headed home. As the two finally got there, Cameron instantly went to bed. She snuggled up to J.P. forgetting the fact that her hands had to be ice cold from the elements. J.P. jumped, and then calmed down once he realized it was Cameron. The poor baby, she could tell he was half asleep.**

"**Je vous ami."**

"**Et je vous ami."**

**J.P. was quick to go to sleep, but Cameron wasn't. For once, she was thankful the office was closed until the 29th, which was the night of their "New Year's Eve Bash". The next few days were a blur to Cameron, as she now faced walking into the fairgrounds and Stadium Inn and not having Sircy there with her. Christmas arrived, and all slowly moseyed in the arena from Lisa and Bully's Christmas dinner. The show went on, as was in the script. J.P. came out only to do a promo trying to rally the fans behind his replacement. After the show was over, J.P. and Cameron went back to her place. Cameron showered and changed, ready to go to bed. She had given J.P. his Christmas present earlier in the day, which was the Canadian flag belt buckle he had worn during the show. Cameron had resigned her self to the fact that she wasn't getting anything from him. Due to the outrageous hospital bills from the surgery, she completely understood. J.P. had talked to Kat earlier, and they had compromised so Thunder could sleep in her floor for the night. J.P. entered Cameron's room to find she was already lying in bed watching television. Without warning, he reached over and turned it off, then proceeding to close and lock the door.**

"**What are you doing? Thunder isn't going to take too kindly to being locked out of his room."**

"**He's with Kat tonight baby."**

"**Okay…"**

"**I know it's a little late, but Christmas isn't over yet. Besides I still have to give you your present."**

"**I get a present?"**

"**What did you think? You think you weren't getting anything from me for Christmas?"**

"**Well, yea. I wasn't expecting anything. With everything going on, I am just happy I get to spend Christmas with you."**

"**That's why I love you so much, right there. It makes it so much easier to lavish you, because you've already given me something no amount of money in the world could buy. You've given me all of you. I wouldn't trade that for anything. Close your eyes."**

**Cameron did as she was asked. Soon she could feel him kneeling in front of her.**

"**Open your eyes beautiful."**

**Cameron opened her eyes and saw a beautiful 14k ruby and diamond ring. It was simple, but elegant.**

"**It's a promise ring. I know it sounds so high school, but as soon as I saw it, I knew it was the present I was looking for. With this ring, I promise to love you. I promise never to push you away again. I promise that no matter what, you'll always have my heart. It was a little quick to talk marriage, but this is the next best thing."**

"**Now I don't feel so stupid. (laughs)"**

"**Why would you feel stupid baby?"**

"**Because I got you something else."**

"**Honey, you didn't have to."**

"**I did. You've done so much for me in the little time we've been together, I thought it would be the least I could do."**

**With that, Cameron reached under her bed and pulled out a small box, placing it in J.P.'s hands. J.P. sat on the bed beside her and began opening it. As his interest was primarily on the box in his lap, Cameron sat beside him, nervously twiddling her thumbs. As he opened the box a small smile appeared on his face. He lifted the dog tags from the box and read the engraving. In that instant, he knew she had to go to a lot of trouble to get this. It was a replica of his Canadian Infantry dog tags. It touched him that she would do this for him, as she probably had no idea how much it meant. Then he flipped them over. The words there touched his heart.**

"**Thank you for being my hero. Je vous ami."**

**J.P. pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He and Cameron ended up making love that night. The next few days went quick and soon it was the night before J.P. was to go to Canada. That was also the night of USA's New Year's Eve Bash at Stadium Inn. It was the last show for the year, and then following, would be a party with the fans and wrestlers. Momma let J.P. wrestle one last match before he left. When he came out, Cameron could tell the sadness in his eyes as he made his way around the ring. After the match, he went downstairs and got dressed in his street clothes. During intermission, Cameron was in the big room when Jennifer walked up to her letting her know J.P. was in the bar. Cameron knew he had planned on staying during the party as she had to work. So she went into the bar and noticed he was already drinking. The thing that alarmed her was that it wasn't his usual drink. She walked up to him.**

"**You're starting early aren't you baby?"**

**She didn't expect him to say what he did next. He hadn't spoken to her with that much malice since Thanksgiving night. She knew it had to be the alcohol but it didn't change the fact that it hurt. **

"**Well yea it looks that way doesn't it?"**

**Cameron took a deep breath and walked away back into the big room. It took everything in her to keep from crying. Steve even noticed her change in demeanor within the matter of minutes. The show finished, and Cameron had to run and get the alcohol for her as she didn't drink the beer that the bar served. She and JP were going to ride together, as Cyndi had taken the car that day. She walked back into the bar, and there JP sat, still drinking, now with another female. Oh no, that wasn't going to fly. This bitch was all up in his lap, and he was making no effort to remove her even after he had saw Cameron. That pissed Cameron off to no end and she stormed out of the bar and the hotel and began the walk to the nearest convenience store about 2 miles up the road. It was cold outside, but she didn't feel it, as her current temperament was keeping her warm enough. She had just entered the parking lot of the hotel returning from her walk with alcohol in hand when a friend of hers stopped her.**

"**Cameron where did you go?"**

"**I went to the store since someone who was supposed to take me just forgot about me."**

**About that time, she noticed two people over under the overhang of the hotel. She immediately knew who was standing over there and noticed him looking at her.**

"**Cam, I would have taken you, you know that."**

"**Beau, I had to walk. I'm sorry if I worried you, but I had to."**

"**What's wrong baby girl?"**

"**Fuck the Canadian Jackass and the horse he rode in on! I'm going in and having fun damn it."**

**Without so much as a word to J.P. who was still standing there not 10 feet from her, Cameron walked into the hotel and back into the room. As soon as she got everything settled, she was popping the top off of a Bacardi O3. She had downed 2 in less than 10 minutes. That was when she noticed Justice and some of the TNA office guys out in the hallway. She made her way over to Justice and hugged him. He instantly knew something was wrong due to the forced smile on Cameron's face. **

"**What's wrong Baby Girl?"**

"**Nothing once I get a few more drinks in me."**

"**You know that isn't going to fly with me. Now tell me what's wrong."**

"**All I'm going to say is fuck the Canadian Jackass and the horse he rode in on. He wants to cop an attitude with me, and then have another bitch on his lap, then fine."**

"**He did what?"**

"**I'm not repeating myself Justice. You can come in if you want; I'm going in and having some fun with or without him."**

"**I may come in for a minute in a little bit. You go have as much fun as you can Baby Girl."**


	32. New Years Eve Party Pt 2

**As Cameron walked back into the room, Justice went to find Johnny. He walked outside, and he was standing in the exact spot Cameron saw him earlier. Justice hoped that Devine realized how many people would be gunning for him once they found out how he had treated Baby Girl. **

"**What's up man?"**

"**I'm out here trying to get some air. It's hot in there."**

"**It would be hot when you had some bitch all up in your lap wouldn't it?"**

"**How did you know about that?"**

"**Don't worry about how I found out about it. All you need to worry about is when the boys find out how you did Cameron in there."**

"**I know I fucked up. As soon as she stormed out of the bar, I got up to go after her. By the time I had got outside, she was already across the street. I stayed out here waiting on her to come back, and then that was when I started talking to Bill. She walked up, and one of her friends stopped her. She had to know I was listening because she told him "Fuck the Canadian jackass and the horse he rode in on."**

"**That's her favorite phrase at the moment it seems. It's what she told me when I finally got her to tell me what's wrong. She wanted to enjoy the last night she had with you before you left her for God knows how long, and you hurt her. I advise you to make things right before you get on that plane tomorrow, otherwise she may not be here for you to come back to."**

"**What do you mean? She wouldn't leave would she?"**

"**Even though they aren't blood related, Baby Girl and James are so much alike it is scary. The only difference is James embraces confrontation, while Cameron tries to get away from it. After the entire thing with Jacob there was a period of about a week and a half where no one could find her. She had called Mike and James to tell them she needed to get away for a while but didn't tell them where she was or when she was coming back. Finally one day, James happened to run into her at a gas station. He was finally able to convince her to come back. Every once in a while, when she gets into an argument with someone like she did Thanksgiving night with you, she'll pull a disappearing act for a few days. Lord knows what she could do this time."**

**With that, Justice turned around and walked back inside, leaving J.P. standing there to think. He got in his car and took off with the intention to return later once he cleared his head. Then he could talk to Cameron. Cameron was inside with everyone else, drinking, dancing, and trying to have the best time possible considering the fact she was absolutely miserable. Steve came up to her, and asked if he could talk to her. Bacardi in hand, she followed Steve to the stairwell. He sat down on the stairs, and patted the seat beside him. She sat down and looked at him expectantly.**

"**What's wrong Baby Girl? You've been in a sour mood all night."**

**Cameron looked at him and took a deep breath. God it was like Steven Tyler knew exactly what she would be feeling like right now.**

"**You think you're in love, like it's a real sure thing. But every time you fall, you get your ass in a sling. You used to be strong but now it's "ooh baby please", cause falling in love is so hard on the knees."**

"**Cam, talk to me. Please."**

"**I was crying when I met you, now I'm trying to forget you. Your love is sweet misery. I was dying just to get you, now I'm dying cause I let you do what you do down on me. Now there's not even breathing room between pleasure and pain. Yeah, you cry when I make you laugh; must be one in the same."**

**Steve knew of the connection Cameron had with music. She was one of the few people he knew that could find a song, or specific lyrics from one that would fit the exact situation she was in. He was about to ask what had happened but noticed a single tear slide down her cheek. As he reached to wipe it away, she beat him to it. Out of nowhere, one of her signature small evil grins appeared on her face. She took Steve by the hand and led him back into the banquet room. As he looked on in curiosity, Cameron searched frantically through her CD books till she found the particular CD she had been looking for. She went over to Momma and explained in as little detail as possible she needed to do something. Momma already slightly intoxicated agreed. She walked back over to Steve and said only three words.**

"**Work with me."**

**She then proceeded to place a chair in the center of the ring. Steve knew instantly what she planned on doing, as he himself had done this several times in the past. If the fans were able to raise a certain amount of money, Steve would perform somewhat of a striptease. Cameron took off her socks and tennis shoes, and then directed Steve to sit in the chair. As he did, she hit play on the CD. Steve couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face as the song she had chosen was one of his favorites. J.P. knew this. He had just returned and was out in the lobby when the song started playing. He cast a glance towards the door, noticing Steve sitting in the middle of the ring. Red flags automatically went off in J.P.'s head and he made his way to the door. When he saw Cameron in the ring dancing, he could have sworn he felt his jaw hit the floor. Cameron was wearing a wife beater and jeans. She normally wore a wife beater under her shirt all the time, but for her to be wearing only it, some of her scars would have to be showing. As she sauntered over to Steve, she glanced over at the door and noticed J.P. watching her intently with shock. Cameron decided to be mean and went over to the ropes, acting as if she was going to flip backwards over them. She only leaned back far enough to lock eyes with J.P. then mouthing only a few words to him.**

"**You want to play? Remember payback's a bitch!"**

**Momma saw this, and red flags immediately went off in his head. If he was drunk before, this immediately sobered him up. Although everything in him wanted to stop it, Momma knew Cameron always had reasoning for things. As Cameron went back over to Steve, starting to dance in his lap, J.P. still watched. He was unable to tear his eyes away from her. All the while, Steve is wondering how far she was going to go before she stopped. As Cameron reached for the button of her pants, his question was answered. He looked over at Momma and saw him making his way over to the ring. Steve knew then the show was about to stop. When Momma and Cameron locked eyes, she knew she had to stop. The pout on her face immediately appeared. Whenever Cameron wanted to get her way with Momma, all she had to use was the pout, and Momma usually gave in. That wasn't the case tonight. Cameron removed herself from Steve's lap, walking over to Momma shrugging her shoulders. All Momma did was point towards the door, and she knew that meant he wanted to talk to her outside. She grabbed her shirt, throwing it over to the sound table. She exited the ring, and followed Momma like a child about ready to be scolded. As they entered the stairwell, she noticed they were being followed by J.P. Cameron sat on the stairs with a huff knowing this was about to get interesting.**


	33. New Years Eve Party Pt 3

"**Do either one of you want to tell me what the hell is going on?"**

"**Yea Devine, why don't you tell Momma what's going on?"**

"**Cameron…"**

"**Why don't you tell him about the attitude you've had with me all night? You were downright cruel to me. Oh yea, what about the bitch in the bar all up on your lap? Anything else I'm forgetting?"**

"**No you've got it all I do believe."**

"**In case you don't remember, payback's a bitch, especially from me. That's exactly what Steve was Momma, payback."**

"**Baby Girl, I know you're upset…"**

"**Upset doesn't begin to cover it. Here goes the Canadian Jackass giving me a ring, promising never to hurt me, to trust me, and all this other apparent bullshit, yet he falls back into his old habits. I'm not a doormat anymore Momma."**

"**Cameron, baby, please…"**

"**You take this time away to decide what you want. If it isn't me, yea I'll be hurt, but at least you'll be honest with me. If you do want to be with me, some things are going to have to change. I don't think I need to spell them out or anything."**

**Cameron removed the promise ring J.P. gave her and placed it in his palm.**

"**Until then, I want you to hold on to this. I wouldn't feel right wearing it until I know you'll keep the promises you made with it. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I am going to head home for the evening. It's been a long night."**

**Cameron exited the stairwell, leaving Momma and J.P. standing there in silence. That was until Momma spoke.**

"**I could think of a lot of things to say to you right now, but I'm only going to say this. She may be mad and upset right now, but she's right. You need to decide what you want from her. She's been through enough hell already to last her 20 lifetimes, she doesn't need anymore from anyone else. She loves you; that is easy to see. That's why she's giving you the opportunity to walk away if you want. She loves you enough to let you go. Take her advice, and use the time you have apart to think. Hopefully, you can come to a decision you can live with."**

**With that, Momma walked out of the stairwell. J.P. stood there for a few minutes, debating on what to do. Should he run after her, or should he leave her be? He wasn't for sure. The only thought that kept repeating itself over and over again was the fact he did love her even if he did have a fucked up way of showing it lately. He wanted to make sure she knew that before he left for God knows how long. J.P. exited the stairwell and stood by the vending machines. As Cameron passed by, apparently on her way out of the front door, he snatched her by the arm, and pulled her back into the stairwell. Before she could even think, she felt J.P.'s lips passionately on hers. She knew this could be the last time she ever experienced this. That thought in it self brought her to tears. J.P. felt her tears as well as his own on his cheeks. As their lips finally parted, J.P. couldn't help but stare in Cameron's eyes and hope this time apart would help them heal.**

"**I love you, so much. That's why I'm going to take your advice and think things over while I'm away. I don't want to hurt you anymore, sweet."**

"**Then why did you before?"**

**With that, Cameron walked out of the stairwell, and out of the front door to her car as Cyndi was waiting in their usual parking spot. Steve had called Cyndi asking if she could come pick Cameron up as she wouldn't be riding with J.P. tonight. As Cameron got in the car, Cyndi immediately noticed that she wasn't wearing her ring.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Not now Ma. Just leave me be."**

"**What did he do?"**

"**Not now. I just want to go home."**

"**I'll be right back."**

"**Cyndi! Wait!"**

**Cameron's plea was lost on deaf ears as Cyndi was already out of the car and half way to the door. Cameron got out, knowing she'd probably have to stop her from doing something. When Cameron entered the front door to the hotel, she saw Steve in front of Cyndi not letting her into the dressing room. As she went over towards them trying to get Cyndi out of here, she couldn't help but notice J.P. and Bill Deshields, the owner of the hotel in a heated argument by the entrance of Bill's office. As J.P. tried to walk away from him, Bill grabbed his arm and began to plea with him.**

"**Devine please. I'll do anything for you."**

"**I don't need you to do anything for me but leave me alone! Get it through your head."**

**At that moment, Cameron immediately changed direction, headed for J.P. So that's what they were talking about while ago outside. As Bill saw Cameron coming their direction, he let go of J.P. Bill's eyes locked with hers, causing J.P. to turn around and find out who was now in their conversation. When he saw Cameron standing there, he had to fight to hide the small smile that wanted to appear on his face. He knew Bill was definitely in some trouble.**

"**Please, don't stop molesting him on my account."**

"**Little girl…"**

"**It's Baby Girl, but you can just call me the queen bitch. I'd advise you to leave him alone Bill."**

"**Really? And if I don't?"**

"**I'll make sure you do."**

"**What's it to you anyways?"**

"**I'll tell you. That one right there belongs to me. There's not anyone man or woman enough to try and take him from me either. You can go ahead and try, but I wouldn't recommend it."**

"**You talk a big game little girl."**

"**I'm more than willing to back it up too, believe that."**

**About that time, Steve and Cyndi hear the argument now going on. As they walk over, Steve notices Bill getting all up in Cameron's face.**

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you. The last guy that got in my face suffered a broken nose, a bruised sternum, and several cracked ribs. Just think, he was half your age. Imagine the damage I could do to you."**

**J.P. grabbed Cameron around the waist in an attempt to pull her away from Bill. He knew this could get ugly quick. Steve came over to help him get her away from Bill. As they finally got her back by the banquet room, Mama was coming out of there. The second he saw both Steve and J.P. with death grips around her waist, he knew something was wrong. Suddenly he heard the office door slam and Bill come walking back down the hall towards the front door trying to leave. When Cameron spotted him, she immediately began fighting against the two men holding her in place. J.P. pulled her to him and made sure Bill could hear what was said.**

"**Baby, he isn't worth it. Please calm down, baby."**

**With a huff, Bill walked out of the front doors, got in his jeep and quickly left. It was then and only then when Steve and J.P. released Cameron.**

"**Steve you mind telling me what the hell that was all about?"**

"**Actually, I'll take this one if you don't mind. Bill wanted to talk to me in his office. Thinking nothing of it, I went in there, and he began propositioning me to have sex with him. Finally after about the fifth time of telling him no, I got up and walked out. I got about two steps from the door, and he grabbed me, saying he'd do anything for me and a bunch of other bullshit. All of a sudden, he let go, and his attention went to Cameron who, unknown to me, was standing behind me. Then this is what happened:**

"**Please, don't stop molesting him on my account."**

"**Little girl…"**

"**It's Baby Girl, but you can just call me the queen bitch. I'd advise you to leave him alone Bill."**

"**Really? And if I don't?"**

"**I'll make sure you do."**

"**What's it to you anyways?"**

"**I'll tell you. That one right there belongs to me. There's not anyone man or woman enough to try and take him from me either. You can go ahead and try, but I wouldn't recommend it."**

"**You talk a big game little girl."**

"**I'm more than willing to back it up too, believe that."**

**After that, he got in her face:**

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you. The last guy that got in my face suffered a broken nose, a bruised sternum, and several cracked ribs. Just think, he was half your age. Imagine the damage I could do to you."**

**That was when Steve and I pulled her away from him and over here. She was defending me from him."**

"**Baby Girl, I admire you for defending him, but you've got to keep that temper in check."**

"**Mama, he and I may be having our issues right now, but until anything definite is decided, we are still together. I'll be damned if I'm not going to defend what's mine."**

**That line in itself made a small smile appear on J.P.'s face. Cameron happened to notice that smile.**

"**What are you smiling about over there?"**

"**Nothing at all, my dear. Absolutely nothing."**

"**If you all will excuse me, I do believe it's time for me to head home."**

"**Cameron?"**

"**Yea?"**

"**I meant what I said in that stairwell."**

"**So did I."**

**The next morning, JP flew out to Canada. Cameron meanwhile woke up sick as hell. She never had suffered from hangovers before, but she had never put away as much alcohol as she did last night either. Her mind couldn't help but wonder where JP was and what he was doing right now. She missed him. Her heart hurt with sadness at the thought of how they had left things. She stayed in bed the majority of the day. She had tried to eat, but nothing would stay down. Cameron wasn't sure if it was because of nerves or her hangover. The next day, she felt the same way. Kat began to worry. She walked into the bathroom after Cameron had just finished emptying her stomach what seemed for the umpteenth time today.**

"**Sweetie, are you okay?"**

"**I dunno. Yesterday, I thought it was just a hangover. Hangovers don't last more than 24 hours."**

"**Tell me about it. You still haven't eaten anything have you?"**

"**Nope. Get nauseated by the smell of food, much less try to eat it."**

**While Cameron cleaned herself up, Kat went into the other room where Cyndi was.**

"**Something's wrong with her. It's more than just a hangover too."**

"**I'm calling her mom."**


	34. Hangover or Something More?

"**Something's wrong with her. It's more than just a hangover too."**

"**I'm calling her mom."**

**The next thing Cameron knew, her mother was walking into her bedroom.**

"**Come on. You and I are going to the doctor. I don't want to hear any arguments either."**

**As Cameron walked out of the doctor's office, she was stunned. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect this. The one person she should have been calling was the last person she was going to be calling. She wouldn't know how to tell him if she tried. Plus, nothing she could do would bring him back for at least two months. When it came time for her to go back to work, things were going a little bit better for Cameron. She knew she had to tell Bert what was going on, and that made her even more nervous. As she sat down in front of his desk, he noticed how truly tense she was.**

"**OK, you gonna tell me why you look like you've committed a crime and you're about to confess to it?"**

"**I found out something last week, and I'm not sure how to handle it."**

"**You know you can tell me anything don't you? What we say doesn't leave this room."**

"**Promise?"**

"**Of course."**

"**I'm pregnant."**

"**You mind repeating that for me one more time?"**

"**I'm pregnant."**

"**How far along?"**

"**A little over a month."**

"**Does he know?"**

"**Not yet. Besides, what good would it do? I don't even know if he wants to be with me. Besides even if he does, I can't have him back here for at least two months."**

"**Cameron, there's something you need to know."**

"**What is it now?"**

"**He's coming back next week."**

"**OK, hold the phone. What do you mean he's coming back next week?"**

"**He doesn't have to have the surgery after all."**

"**Oh this is just fucking great."**

"**Don't you want to tell him?"**

"**I don't want him tied to me if he doesn't want to be."**

"**I see your point. You gonna be okay for Wednesday?"**

"**Yea, I guess. It's the next week I'm worried about."**

**Wednesday arrived, and Chase and Cassidy were in the ring training. They saw her walk into the room.**

"**Hey Cameron. Do me a favor. I need you to take a bump for me." Cassidy said as he looked over in her direction. He had known all about what happened before JP had left for Canada. He was shocked out of his shoes when she answered him.**

"**I can't."**

"**You alright?"**

"**Depends on how you look at it."**

"**You and me outside."**

**Cameron grabbed a cigarette for her and Cassidy and walked out the back door.**

"**What's wrong baby girl?"**

"**I'm pregnant Cassy."**

"**How far along?"**

"**5 weeks."**

"**Does he know?"**

"**I don't know how to tell him. I dread him coming back next week."**

"**You are going to tell him aren't you?"**

"**I dunno. Depends on how things go next week."**

"**Cameron, you need to tell him. Even if things don't work out between the two of you, he needs to know."**

"**We'll see Cassy. We'll see."**

**For Cameron, that next week drug on forever. She had almost expected her phone to ring, but it never did. That made her worry even more, wondering where things stood. They didn't have a show Wednesday, so at least Cameron had a few more days until she had to confront her fears. She walked into the Stadium Inn Friday a bundle of nerves. Chase and Cassidy had cancelled training, so she was there by herself for the moment. She sat everything up, and climbed into the ring. It was the one place she could always think about everything going on. She stretched out and placed her hand on her stomach. She couldn't believe there was a life growing inside of her. A life that was made of a love that she was unsure existed anymore. There was no doubt in her mind how she felt about him. What Cameron didn't know was if the feeling was mutual. She was in a world of her own until she heard the door to the banquet room open. To her relief it was Steve. He didn't miss the look flash across her face.**

"**Relax, it's just me. He's coming later with Cassidy."**

"**OK. I'm so scared Steve."**

"**I know babe. Everything's going to work out."**

"**Let's hope so. Dear God I hope so."**

**Later on in the evening, Cameron was getting everything ready for the show, when Cassidy came upstairs. He was bringing up the stuff for his gimmick table and glanced over in Cameron's direction. He noticed she was in a world of her own. Cassidy sat down his bag and walked over to Cameron's table.**

"**Hey babe. Let's go outside."**

**As they walked out the back door, Cameron passed Cassidy a cigarette. It was then that Cassidy gave her a curious look. She knew what he was asking without having to say a word.**

"**I've cut back a lot. I've surprised even myself given all that's going on."**

"**How are you doing sweetie?"**

"**There aren't enough adjectives."**

"**I can bet."**

"**Has he even mentioned me?"**

"**He asked if you were going to be here tonight, and that's been it. You're not the only one who's not talking much today."**

"**All I know is that I don't want to leave here with unanswered questions."**

"**I understand Cameron."**

"**I've gotta get back in here. I'll catch you later."**

**Cassidy held the door open for Cameron as she went inside. He turned to go down the back stairwell to only see the retreating figure of JP walking away.**


	35. Telling the Truth & Secret Plans

**Cassidy held the door open for Cameron as she went inside. He turned to go down the back stairwell to only see the retreating figure of JP walking away. The show finally began and everything was fine until after the first intermission. Cameron waved to get Kat's attention, and off she went downstairs to the bathroom. Steve handed the microphone to Bert and proceeded to follow her. As she finally finished emptying her stomach, Steve released her hair and grabbed Cameron a wet paper towel.**

"**Who ever named this morning sickness was full of shit."**

"**I know babe."**

"**I knew better than trying to eat before I came here. My nerves are shot."**

"**Have you had a chance to talk to him yet?"**

"**Nope. Not sure if I'll get one."**

"**You ready to get back upstairs?"**

"**My stomach's settled for now."**

"**Let's go then."**

**When it was time for JP's match, Cameron was shaking. Kat was sitting over at her table with her just in case. When she hit play and heard the opening notes to JP's new entrance music, Cameron had to fight back tears.**

"**Just breathe baby girl." Kat said placing a hand on Cameron's shoulder. As JP walked around the ring, he glanced over towards Cameron and noticed the pain etched on her face. Several times throughout the match, he'd glance over and the same look remained on her face. That look alone was tearing him apart, although he'd never show it. Once the match was over, they went to intermission, and Cameron quickly bolted outside. Cassidy was at the bottom of the steps waiting on her, and she was quick to launch herself into his arms; the tears flowing from her eyes.**

"**Calm down sweetie. This isn't doing you any good."**

"**I just wish I knew one way or the other. If anything is hurting me, it's the uncertainty of it all."**

**Cassidy pulled her close and then Cameron heard the voice she'd been both dreading and hoping to hear all night.**

"**I think I can help with that."**

**Cameron raised her head and locked eyes with JP.**

"**I'm gonna head back inside." Cassidy said wanting to give the two time alone. He was quick to relay the message to Kat that Cameron probably wouldn't be back in time for the main event. Meanwhile, outside…**

"**So how have you been?"**

"**I could be better, but I'm okay. You?"**

"**I'm good. They found out I didn't need the second surgery after all, so I came back."**

"**That's good to hear."**

"**Yea it is."**

"**So why did you come back?"**

**Leave it to Cameron to get straight to the point.**

"**I had to come back so I could return something where it belongs."**

"**You flew all the way from Windsor to return something? Have you ever heard of Fed-Ex."**

"**I had to do this in person. I had to make sure you got it myself."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**I've been doing some thinking while I was gone. I've been thinking about a lot of things, but mainly thinking about you."**

"**I can say the exact same thing."**

"**I know I've fucked up a few times. I never should have hurt you the way I did. You already know that though. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to give us another shot. I still love you and doubt I will ever see myself not."**

"**Before you go declaring your undying love, I have something I need to tell you. Whatever you decide to do after this, I'll deal with."**

"**You're scaring me baby."**

"**I'm terrified myself."**

"**Whatever it is, just tell me."**

"**I'm pregnant."**

**JP stood there in shock. This was the last thing he had expected. He thought that maybe she was going to tell him that she was seeing someone else, or that she didn't want to be with him. Anything but this. It had been a few minutes of silence since anything had been said. Cameron automatically assumed the worst, and began to walk away. She was stopped when JP grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.**

"**How far along are you?"**

"**Six weeks. I found out two weeks ago."**

"**That would mean the baby was conceived…"**

**(In unison) "…the first time we made love."**

"**Why didn't you call me?"**

"**What was I going to say? I mean come on; I didn't even know where things stood between us until now."**

"**There's more isn't there?"**

"**I didn't want to inconvenience you if you had decided you didn't want to be with me."**

"**Well, it certainly is a shock, but one I'm sure I could learn to love, just as I love you. Je vous ami."**

"**Je vous ami. I never stopped."**

"**Neither did I. Who all knows about the baby?"**

"**The roommates, Bert, Steve, Cassidy, and my mother."**

"**I guess this is as good of a place as any."**

**JP reached into his pocket and pulled out something Cameron couldn't see. He took her hand in his, and looked into her eyes.**

"**You said for me to hold on to this until I was sure what I wanted. What I want is to be with you, raise our child, and be a family. By placing this ring back on your finger, I promise to always love you and try my damnedest not to hurt you. I'm not going to promise you everything will be perfect, but I'll try."**

"**That's all I ask."**

**JP slipped the ring on her finger, and his lips met hers in a sweet yet loving kiss. He ran his hand through her hair and smiled.**

"**You about ready to get out of here?"**

"**It's obvious that I missed the main event, but I have to pack up the system. As soon as that's done, I'm headed home."**

"**Why don't you ask Kat to get it?"**

"**What have you got planned?"**

"**You'll have to wait and see."**


End file.
